Tears to Tell
by TotallyEclipsed77
Summary: All Human! Bella Swan needs to escape the abuse. She ends up meeting the glorious Edward Cullen and just when she thinks she can finally learn to open up, she finds more things clogging her way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hello! Well this is my very first Fan Fiction so please don't flame me too hard. If this sucks though please DO tell me. So don't fret yet, Edward will show u p soon enough. Thanks for reading this and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing what so ever except my crazy ideas. All characters are created by the great S.M._

* * *

I felt the thousands of pins sting into every cell of my left cheek as the back of his hand

made contact. The force of the blow rocked my already less then safe balance causing me to fall

to the side cracking my hip bone onto the tile floor with a dull thud.

"Stupid worthless bitch," he growled as he leaned over me. The leather of his boot

collided with my rib cage pushing the air from my lungs in a loud gust. He turned on his heal, but

not before he spat one quick hate fill wad onto my crumpled body.

I played opossum praying that he had expelled his anger for the time being. Squeezing my

eyes tightly shut, I tried to ignore the pain as I waited for what was to occur next. To my relief I

heard him stomp his way from the bathroom and go down the hall to his room slamming the door

behind him.

Frozen in place for a moment to be sure he was planning on staying away, I slowly raised

myself from the floor gripping the sink for support. I averted my eyes from the mirror in front of

me not wanting to make eye contact with myself for fear of working up my emotions. I strived

hard to keep my feelings numb as I tenderly inspected my ribs with my fingers to be sure they

were all intact. After ascertaining that my ribs were as good as they could be, I made the mistake

of glancing up at the mirror. I saw the welt across my face that corresponded with the other

multiple injuries from the past year. I then saw the pain and fear in my own eyes that I had tried

so hard to repress, and I began to feel the stinging in the brown orbs I looked into.

"No," I whispered to myself as I braced myself leaning forward over the sink looking

down at the drain.

I Bella Swan will not cry, I will not cry, I will_ not _cry, I repeated over and over in my

brain. What would it help. It would only get me into more trouble if I got caught doing so. Phil

had been much less loving since my mother Reneེ had died. She had been such a free spirit, but

that had always brought on her easy tears. It was clear that Phil had seen that as endearing and

soft when she had often cried over the simplest things, but now that she was gone it was only a

reminder of her absence. I kept that in mind when ever I felt the feeling of water works

threatening to make an unwelcome appearance. It was that, and the fact that I would not show

myself as weak to him, as someone he had broken. Who was I really kidding though, I was a

broken person inside and out. I had nothing left.

It had been a year since Renee's death and the time only made things worse. Phil hadn't

gotten over her tragic accident, and he showed no signs of ever getting over it. He merely took

out his frustration out on me because I was the left over scrap of the life he had once had. I was

nothing more then a waste of space in the house that had once been mine and my mothers when it

had just been the two of us, but now it was his house and I was the intruder.

I finally leaned away from the sink and carefully made my way to the hall way. I paused

and looked to his door which was securely shut to the left of me. I then attempted to glide as

silently as possible to the opposite end of the hall to my small room. As I eased the door open I

threw another glance to his door and slid though the body sized crack. Closing the door lightly

behind me and pushing the lock in place, I slid to the floor pressing my back to against it.

I was so stupid. I had made the mistake of being in the bathroom when he had just gotten

home from his game. Phil played minor league baseball and it was easy enough to say he was a

little less then mediocre. H e knew it, I knew it, and the state of Florida knew it, so he was often

in one of his strongest rages when he came home from one of his games. I knew by now to stay

locked in my room when he did so, but I had not anticipated he would get some so early. I had

only worsened his mood by being visible to him.

I had been thinking about my mother at the time while I was drying my hands off in the

bathroom. I was trying to get a quick use of the bathroom before I hid from him, just incase he

was in one of his moods extra long and I couldn't slip out for a bathroom break. I was so

absorbed with my thoughts that I didn't hear him arrive early. I had been thinking about her

death, and how if was so like her to go that way.

She had been skying diving, one of her latest whimsical activities, and her parachute

became tangled after she was in the air. I had always know she was prone to obscure and

sometimes unadvisable hobbies, but that was what made her so carefree and lovable, I just never

expected one to end so badly.

It was all my fault too. After she married Phil, making him my stepfather, I assumed that

he would help me keep her on track better when she wanted to do such crazy things. When she

had brought up the idea of sky diving to us, I thought it was a bad idea. Nothing about jumping

from a plane hundreds of feet in the air sounded smart to me. Back then Phil had been nice

enough to me, but I was trying to get him to like me. So, when he thought it was a fine idea for

her to try something like that, he told her to do what she wanted since she was a grown women. I

went along with him just to try and appease him despite following my intuition on her new

hobby. If only I had been more vehement about her not trying that stupid skydiving instead of

rolling over and letting her had free reign, then maybe I wouldn't be bruised and scared as I sat

on my bedroom floor. Then maybe she would be alive.

However, I couldn't pretend that her death was the start of my worries. When I had been

young, I lived in Forks, Washington, with her and my real father Charlie Swan. He and my

mother had been high school sweethearts and grew up there. They had married soon after they

graduated and had me two years later. Then the year I was to turn nine, suddenly things took a

terrible turn. He had been a police officer in the little town, and one day on duty something

happened that no one ever expected. He got a call on a robbery in progress. He was the closest

officer at the time, so he was the first to arrive. The robbery was at a little gas station in town.

From the security camera film, it was seen that Charlie showed up and tried to talk the

guy out of committing the robbery. Charlie really had no experience in that sort of thing since it

was a small town where the worst thing that happened was a traffic accident on the slick winding

highways, but it seemed he had actually started to make some progress with the robber when

another officer showed up. The officer who showed up was a new cop and was much to excited

to actually have a chance to use his gun. He stupidly shot at the robber and missed him by a foot

by being so trigger happy. The robber however was much too quick and shot Charlie along with

the new officer and the store clerk He grabbed the money from the register and ran. Even with

the security camera which showed his slight limp as he ran, there was still no other evidence

visible through his disguise. He was never caught for the three murders and one robbery.

It was after that, that Renee decided we needed a change of scenery. I'm not sure if it was

her way of grieving, or just to get away from all the sympathy, but we barely were there a year

after Charlie's death. She pack up our stuff, put the house up for sale, and moved to the complete

opposite side of the country to Florida. The house in Forks never ended up selling so it just

remained vacant and lifeless just like our old life there.

After several years of just she and I living together she then met Phil, the year I became a

freshmen in high school. She was a kindergarten teacher and met him when his baseball team

came into the elementary school as a treat for the kids. Later that year, only months after they

met, they got married. Even though I didn't approve I wanted her to be happy so I said nothing

and she went though with her plans with Phil.

I thought about how things truly went off the deep end after her death. It was now the

summer before my senior year in high school and I had become my stepfathers personal punching

bag to vent his frustrations upon. I had stuck around for long enough dealing with this crap. I was

now officially an adult as of a few weeks ago, and I had no reason to stay here. My mother was

gone and I was left with the man who had loved her and now loathed me because I was alive and

she wasn't. As far as I was concerned he was no father of mine and I would much rather be an

orphan then be claimed as his kid I needed a plan.

I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I racked my

brain for some help. I rocked back and forth a moment trying to get my brain working at top

speed. Since I just taken a stroll down memory lane not even seconds before my thoughts of

escape, the answer practically jumped out and bit me in the butt. The house in Forks.

I knew Phil didn't know about it, because he and my mother never talked about her life

before him. He knew there had been Charlie but nothing other then that he was dead and the fact

that he was my real father. I doubted Phil even knew we lived anywhere other then Florida before

he came into our lives.

Thanks to all the years I had babysat and worked at the book store down the street, I had

more then enough money to buy myself a plane ticket and pay for myself to survive before I got a

job there. Also I had the money that my mother had left for me in her death wishes, which was

now mine since I was and adult.

I could do this. I could free myself and never have to come back here. I could get away

from the abuse I so quietly took from him. I was past the point in threatening him that I would

tell about all the hitting. He told me that I deserved it and that I was such a klutz that no one

would believe my "cries for attention". Also, living on my own wouldn't be so bad, it would be

far better then how I lived now. I had one more year left of high school, which I could just as

easily finish in Forks, and then I would just go off to college soon after. I could do this. Now all I

need was a get away plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _Ok so sorry for the format on the first Chapter. I wrote it and posted it at 2 o'clock this morning and was a little too eager to have it up so I didn't read pay too much attention. Thankfully I had a snowday today so I was able to write some more with all my extra time. Thanks for the reviews_.

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing._

* * *

Sitting upon the squashy material coating the airplane seat I felt a sense of achievement course though my veins. I was finally on my way to freedom. It had been two weeks since I had first made my decision to get away from Phil and it still shocked me that I had actually gone through with it. With the several hours before me to sit and wait until my plane finally touched down upon the wet Washington ground, I started to reflect on all that I had just achieved in such a short amount of time.

After I had my snap decision, my brain had started to work on over time. What I needed was a time when Phil would be out of the way. I knew that he had an away game coming up soon, and that seemed like a perfect time for me to make my escape.

I needed to empty my bank account, call the Realtors and some how convince them to let an eighteen year old take her fathers old house off the market, and I needed to pack up my things without alerting Phil of my plans. I had my work cut out for me.

The first thing I needed to settle was the house problem. If I couldn't be sure I could stay in Forks, then there was no point in me even leaving when I would have no where to go. I had decided it would be best for me to call about the house when Phil wasn't around. If he over heard me I would be as good as dead.

The next day, I began to set my plans in motion. I walked to the kitchen in the morning and found Phil sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a Sports Illustrated

"What are you looking at you little bitch?" He asked while glaring over his magazine as I grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. I hadn't realized I had been watching him enough for him to notice. Tightening my grip on the bowl as it began to shake in my hand I averted my eyes from him to the counter top.

"Nothing Phil," I stammered, hoping that he would go back to ignoring me as per usual. Filling my bowl with my Frosted Shredded Wheats I sloshed some milk on top and grabbed a spoon. I then turned to quickly retreat from the kitchen back to my room to stay out of his way.

"Hey kid," he called to me, "I'm going out for the day so don't fuck up the house."

"Yes Phil," I quietly murmured. It seemed I would get him out of the house faster then I had anticipated. It was lucky that I already knew where all of the paperwork for the house in Forks was, since I had been the one to organized it a few years back for my mother. I then left the room not really paying attention to my feet as I thought of how I was going to work out the phone call.

It was then that I felt my foot hit the break on the floor where it changed from wood to carpet, and it sent me sprawling to the floor. The bowl of cereal shot from my hand and became strewed across the carpet. The sound of my body hitting the floor gave a loud crash.

THANK YOU CLUMSINESS, I thought as I picked myself up. I felt my muscles tense as I heard Phil's boots stomping toward me.

"I'm sorry Phil, I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up I swear." I began to plead hopelessly even before he was in the room to see what I had down now. "It's not a problem Phil, it is all my fault. You don't need to worry about it, I can clean it up," I began to quickly vomit my apologies before he became too angry.

He had finally made it into the room and stood in the doorway taking in the sodden carpet and the bowl still spinning on the floor where it had landed seconds ago.

" I can clean it up," I added again as I waited for his next move. I kept my eyes on the floor. To my immense surprise, the only thing I heard was the sound of him leaving the room going back into the kitchen. Had I really gotten off with no punishment?

But of course that was all thought too soon. He reentered the room and threw a rag onto the ground in front of me. I looked up and saw him shooting daggers through me with his eyes.

"Clean it up," he commanded. I dropped to my knees and grabbed the rag. I blotted and rubbed the ground with as much force as I could while trying to soak up the milk. I could feel the knees of my pants being coated with the milk beneath me. It was then that I felt a sudden pressure around my throat.

I had thought that Phil would of left the room to go back to his coffee, but instead he decided to watch me clean. He had seized my throat and lifted me almost off my feet pulling my face to his.

"Faster." he only uttered one word as I gasped for breath and felt my head pounding as he tightened his grip around my windpipe. I was gonna be strangled even before I had a chance to try and escape. Just as I thought I was about to lose consciousness from the lack of air, he finally dropped me back onto the floor. I landed in the puddle of milk that was slowly seeping into the carpet.

Heaving and trying to regain my breath I looked up at him from the ground. I could see the hate hardening his eyes while his lips pressed into a thin, angry line.

My clothes soiled and my body sticky from the milk began to shake. I scrambled across the floor for the rag still heavily breathing as I attacked the carpet. Why wouldn't that stinking milk just soak up, most of it is all over me anyway. It was then that I felt something hard hit my hunched over back knocking me back onto the milk puddle.

I hadn't seen the large plastic milk jug in his hand when he had entered before. He must of put it down so he could choke me. The jug was securely closed, but mostly full making it fairly heavy. He then began to hit me over and over again in the back and the head.

As I thought about it now, the idea of someone being hit with a milk jug could be pretty funny. Who uses milk as a weapon? But when you can feel weight of it hitting you, it really isn't all that funny.

I assume he would of hit me for hours, but finally he stopped and hissed at me calling me a bitch. His favorite and always present curse was the end to this mornings pummeling. I heard him throw something, probably the milk jug, and then leave the room. Then there was the ringing of the front door slamming announcing his exit from the house.

Feeling the ache across my entire backside I slowly crawled to the wall using it to support me as I struggled to my feet. If I just focus on the task at hand then I can ignore the pain. Staggering towards the kitchen while using the wall to guide me I grabbed some carpet cleaner from under the sink. As I bent over I felt a ripple of pain shoot down my back. I bit down on my lip to keep from whimpering. If I can remain silent through the beatings then I can stay silent now.

"Just clean the floor, just clean to floor. Ignore the pain, just clean the floor," I told myself over and over. It had been years since I had cried and I wasn't gonna start back up now. I didn't even cry when my mother died. If I thought about the pain too much I was scared that it might make me cry, and I needed to be stronger then that. Sometime after or during a beating I would feel like I was gonna cry from the pain, but I never once cried about my situation.

I grabbed a new rag and made my way back to the milk saturated carpet. I lowered myself back to the floor and blotted up the rest of the milk and then sprayed the cleaner onto the carpet. Picking up the dropped bowl and spoon, I then raised myself back up and the deposited them in the kitchen.

While the carpet was being treated I pulled myself into the bathroom. I could feel my sticky clothes plastered to my body, so I had to pealed them off. I could feel the raised scars from past beatings and the new swollen places on my back from just the few moments before. I looked down at my now naked body and saw the mayhem that had been created upon if from the past year with Phil. It didn't even look like the body I used to have, just a pale blob coated with black and blue blotches.

Climbing into the shower I washed away this mornings tense from my muscles and softly rubbed my strawberry shampoo into my hair and scalp. After I was clean and as relaxed as I could be, I dried off and went back to my room and changed.

I took out the housing information and quickly looked over it. Finding the number I needed I felt more tenseness enter my body and proceeded to punch in the number into the phone.

"Hello this is Jessica with Comfort Realtors how may I help you?" a bored voice buzzed in my ear after the fourth ring. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath waiting for the other end to pick up, so I let out my breath out quietly. I recognized the voice from when my mother had me make called to check up on the information on the Forks house and the Florida house a few years ago. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad if she recognized me as well.

"Yes Hi, this is Isabella Swan, the daughter of Renee Swan who was a customer of yours." I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded, when this one phone call could ruin all my plans. "I was calling to see whether I could make some arrangements on the house that is in Forks, Washington.

"My mother had made plans for the house to be kept up for sale and I was wondering if it would be possible for me the take it off of sale so that me and my stepfather could move in." I hoped that she did not ask to talk to Phil. I knew that I would make no progress with my plan if I told them that I was going to move in myself so I needed to fabricate a good enough lie.

"Nice to hear from you again, and sorry to hear about your Mother," she said to me in a monotone, "Hmm..well I don't see any problem with any of this. Would you like us to take the current house you are in and put that up for sale as well?" She asked me. I could not believe she had just bought that. It wasn't that much of a farfetched lie, but I didn't think it would work because it we_ me_ making the lie. I was terrible at lying, but I guess the determination I now had was enough to make me believable.

"Oh no, we will be keeping both houses. We just wanted to take the other one off the market so that we can stay in both for when we get sick of the Florida humidity. Actually we will be moving into the Forks house in a few weeks for a scene change so if you need to contact us please call us there." It would be very bad if she called here and talked to Phil while I was in Forks. Not only would it give away my position, but I'm sure it would get me into a mountain sized heap of trouble.

"Ok that all seems fine, just give us a call if you would like to make any more adjustments with either house and I will be happy to help you," she apathetically stated. She clearly didn't enjoy her job, but right now I could care less about that.

"Thank you very much for your time, and I will call you if I need anything," I breathed to her and quickly hung up the phone before something could go wrong and mess up what had just happened. I could not believe that it had worked. It almost seemed too easy. The hardest part was now behind me.

* * *

The days then passed by after the morning cereal incident. After that there had been no real terrible events after that. Phil was mostly never home since he was training with his team and going out, so I was free to go through the house packing up the things I needed.

I didn't really have much to pack. I knew that my mother had left all the old furniture at the house in Forks, because she didn't want to lug it across the country. Also some of our stuff was still packed away at that house. My mother had planned on taking it out of there is someone ever ended up buying it. All the old scrapbooks and kitchen appliances were still there. All I really needed was my clothing and a few knickknacks from the house.

It was lucky that the only things I really wanted were things he would never notice gone. As the days went by I would slowly take the things from around the house so as not to do it all at once and catch his attention.

I had two bags hidden in my closet. One with most of my clothing and the other with a few pictures of me and Renee, toiletries, a few gifts from my mother, and all my books.

The day of my escape was drawing near. Phil had an away game on the Friday coming up and would leave early for it and be gone overnight. I had a few days but I would be cautious and would wait till then. I had called the airline to find what times they had for flights to Washington. It seemed luck was with me when they told me there was a flight at 10 am that Friday.

On the day before my plan was to finally come to its climax, I went to the bank while Phil was out, and I emptied my account of its contents and closed the account. I had my bags packed and now all I had to do was wait and pray.

If ever I had been more antsy and on edge before this, I did not remember it. I was jumpy and felt like my body would explode with the fear and anticipation that seeped from ever pore of my body. It was late on Thursday night around 11pm and I could not sleep, so I decided to get some water just for something to do. I was far too keyed up to just lay in bed, so maybe some water would fill my stomach and calm me.

I was surprised when I made it into the kitchen without a sound or a trip in the dark. As I rounded the corner I saw Phil eating some left overs at the table. I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Dread dropped into my stomach like a stone.

"What are you skulking around in the kitchen for?" he sneered at me. "Gonna stuff your face you little fatty."He then brought his attention back to the food in front of him and swallowed it greedily.

"No Phil, I was just getting some water," I innocently replied. I didn't know what he was talking about. He was the one stuffing his face. He was always eating, and I barely ever did. I weighed normal for my height. Actually it was probably less then normal since he was always eating all the food.

I walked and over to the cabinet and filled a glass in the sink. I chugged it down as fast as I could and tried to get out of there before I could fine a way to upset him. When I turned to leave he decided he had a few more words of "love" for me.

"You're lucky I keep you in my house. You are ungrateful and a waste of space, but out of the kindness of my heart, I let you live with me."

Was he joking? Out of the _kindness_ _of his heart_? I wasn't aware he even had a heart, and if it was kindness he had shown me then I wonder how I would be treated if he thought he was being loving.

"Yes Phil, I am very thankful you allow me to stay with you." Not for much longer though. Little did he know I would be gone soon enough.

Phil then got up from the table and pushed me out of his way as he threw his dish in the sink and left for his room. I hit the counter with my elbow and felt it begin to throb. I guess that was him letting me know the conversation was over.

I looked down at my arm and saw that the edge of the counter and broken the skin. I held my breath and grab and towel to cover it. I was lucky that most of the injuries from Phil never caused me to bleed too much. Mostly if they broke skin they would be a slice or a small hole, but usually never deep enough for blood.

The smell of blood was my biggest weakness. It often made me sick or pass out, and I could not afford that on the eve of my escape.

Holding my breath I checked down at my arm again and saw it was just a little blood and that I would just need to keep it covered. I replaced the towel and went up to my room. After taking care of it, I lay back in my bed and sat to wait out the night.

The next morning went fairly smooth. Phil was gone by 6 am and I was able to get out of the house by 8 am just so I could have some extra time at the airport. As I left my house with my two bags, I turned and looked at the house one last time.

I used to have a few good memories of it from when Renee was alive, but now all I had from it was pain. I heard the beep of the taxi waiting for me and knew that I would not waste one more moment at that hell hole.

So, now here I was, sitting on a plane and headed to my new life. It was at that moment I felt the plane moving downwards. I had spent the entire time just reflecting on my escape, and now I was finally going to finish it. As the air pressure changed in the cabin and we descended towards the ground, I felt a tiny glimmer of happiness. The wheels finally touched down and the plane came to a halt.

I vaguely remembered the airport from a time long ago as I left the plane. I made my way out of the building with my bags and blinked through the rain that fell around me, I was free.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Ok Ok Ok!! I know it seriously took me FOREVER to get the newest chapter out. I had most of it all typed out, but I didn't have any time to finish it up. I was busy with grades and pracice for my school musical, so I never got around to it. Alright enough excuses. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** _All send praise to the Magnificent Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

I was surprised at how much I remembered about this tiny town. Thankfully there was a taxi service at the air port in Port Angeles. I could use it to get to the house, since I didn't have any other form of transportation yet. 

When we finally made it into Forks, I gazed out the window and would feel a flick in my brain as if a window had been opened. A building here, or a small land mark there, would jog my memory of a time from the distant past.

I closed my eyes and felt the joy. The joy of knowing that I had taken the course of my life into a better place, but somehow that joy was muddled from the aching I felt in my heart.

My parents had been such good people. It was true I missed my father very much, but I missed my mother deeper. From all the time I had gotten to know her, it implanted her more into my heart.

My love for Charlie was that of a young child. I haven't known him for long enough for my love to grow into that of an adult where we were two people rather then me the child and he the parent. My love for Renee was much more fresh in my mind. I had know her and loved her longer. Although she and I were quite different, and in the last few years of her life she had been distant with me, I still loved her and missed dearly.

The car lurched forward and came to a sudden stop. Opening my eyes, I looked out the window taking in the house of my long lost happiness.

I pulled out my money and tipped the driver extra for having to drive so far. Slowly I opened the door. Grabbing my bags, I then stood in front of the house paralyzed as the cab left behind me.

Before me was the same old square shape. Not much had changed about it, except the paint was a little more chipped and the lawn was more over grown. All around it there were plants creating a green halo encasing the house. Odd how I seemed to remember these small things with more clarity then others I had seen just days ago. Through all the familiarness, there was something foreign to my memories that stole my attention.

To the left of the house was a large white three story house. It was colossal. I distantly recalled there being a large wooded area next to my house, but now there was this beautiful superstar worthy mansion next to my dinky little shack. That house put all those within a hundred mile radius to shame. It was no wonder no one wanted to buy my house, when it would be compared to that beauty next door.

After snapping myself out of my distractions, I realized I was getting soaked standing in the rain. Grabbing my bags I slowly headed up the path and to the front door. This was _my _house. Taking the key from my pocket with a trembling hand, I pushed it into the lock. Holding my breath, I turned the handle and hesitantly walked through the door.

In a surreal sort of slow motion, I made my way from the door into the first room. My eyes soaked up the yellow cabinets in the kitchen room in front of me. I saw that the table and chairs had been left behind in my mother's haste to leave. Slowly I approached the nearest chair and stroked the top of it with the tips of my fingers. Over every groove I came across my heart swelled to a size it had not been in years. _Home_.

It was with the same tentativeness that I walked through the house touching things here and there to jump start my heart and memories. I came across the old couch in the living room that I had fallen off of on my seventh birthday. I felt the railing on the stairs being just as smooth as I remembered filling me with past urges to slide down it. I purposely skipped over my parents door, I wasn't ready for that. Finally, I came to my room.

Stepping into the room, my gaze fell upon the old bed, stripped of it's sheets, and the little wooden rocking chair. Walking to the chair I slowly plopped into it and tried to breath evenly.

With a swift bombardment I felt the excitement, sadness, emptiness, and peace all crashing upon me. Trying to clear my head, I decided to focus on ignoring them. I was good at denial and if there was a time to use it, it was now. I still had work ahead of me.

Setting to my task, I made my way back down stairs. I locked the door securely, and then jiggled the door to check it was secure. Despite the miles between us, I still had a habit of fear for Phil. I then retrieved my bags that I had dropped which in the moment, and brought it up stairs to unpack.

I didn't have too many clothes to unpack, and my clothes I had were plain and cheap so they didn't need too much tender care. We never had much extra money when Renee was alive, and I have never really seen the point in spending money on clothes when I would rather buy a book. A book I would get far more use and enjoyment then a pair of hundred dollar designer jeans. Also since this past year, my clothes were often in the threat of being ruined when around Phil and his temper. Most of the things I owned were plain jeans, t-shirts or some comfy sweats.

I checked the closet of my room and saw some old wire hangers. Renee really had left a lot behind here. When I had made my way through the house I noticed that the living room still had its furniture, and that there was even a washer and dryer left behind. I suppose it was just easier for her to leave them instead of stick around for too long.

After throwing my clothes up in the closet, I set to tackle my bed. I was glad I had thought to grab some sheets and a blanket to pack. After making my bed I kicked off my shoes and sat in the middle of it.

It was still very light out, even with the time difference I wasn't quiet used to, so I had light enough to take care of some real business.

Grabbing the small cell phone from my bag I began running though my contacts. The list wasn't very long since my mother had bought me the phone incase I ever got lost years ago. I don't even think anyone had my number, and I knew for sure that Phil didn't since he would never of needed to call me. Also I hadn't really had any friends back home. I stuck to my myself and noone cared enough to waste time or bother with me.

When I had been back in Florida I had called up the electric company for Forks, and put the number in my phone. I had informed them I would be moving in and that I would need my power turned on. They told me that they could set it up the day after I was here so I could settle in a bit.

I still needed to call them however to set up a time for one of their technicians to come and check my wires before they hooked them up. I selected the number and waited through the rigging. I needed to settle my electric, water, and heat situation before it got too late.

"Forks Electric, we have shockingly good help that will light up any life," said a husky voice practically singing the tacky slogan.

"Hello this is Bella Swan and I just moved to Forks into the house on Evergreen lane in number 33. I called a few days ago, so now I'm just trying to set up a time for tomorrow that I could work things out." Hopefully I could just get this done. My eye lids were suddenly feeling heavy with jet lag, and my stomach growled a little.

"Well hello Bella, my name is Jacob and I would LOVE to help you. So you just moved here to Forks? How do you like it so far?" he eagerly questioned me in a low voice I assumed he thought was sexy.

"It's pretty nice, it's been a while since I have been back here. So anyway, what time do you think you could take care of the power here?" I didn't want to sound rude with my briskness, but I just wanted to get this done with.

"Oh you used to live here? How long ago? I'm sure some things have changed since you were last here. Maybe you might need a guide of some sort to find your way around..." I could see the suggestiveness he threw at me while completely disregarding my attempt to keep the conversation on my house. Could this guy not take a hint?

I didn't want to make small talk right now. I just wanted to get down to business and take care of things so I could feed the beast in my torso that was threatening to rival a chainsaw with it's exclamations. Was he joking? I didn't even know the guy and he was trying to flirt with me over the phone while he was at work. Either he was truly desperate or this was some highly unamusing joke. I wasn't used to flirting in any way, shape, or form. I wasn't an idiot enough to not see it clearly in my face, but I was seriously beginning to wonder if he was for trying it.

It might of been my jet lag or just the fact that I was so surprised by his forwardness, but what ever it was seemed to bring out my inner bitch that I didn't even know existed.

"Well I'm sure I can manage just fine," I curtly stated, "I'm a big girl. Now, about the power for the house. What time can it get taken care of tomorrow? I'd like to try and get things sorted out sooner rather then later, before I have to dance in the rain to get a shower."

"Oh well umm...we can take care of it tomorrow afternoon around 2 pm if that is fine," he said in a slightly taken back and confused voice. Apparently my harsh tone hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Thank you so much, I'll be here. Good Bye," I tried to say as nicely as I could before I hung up the phone. I didn't want another round of "Phone Flirtations."

I looked out the window and saw it was now dark. Time for some sleep and sustenance.

I threw the phone on top of my bag and grabbed some sweats. I changed and took a sweatshirt from my bag balling it up into a makeshift pillow. I would need to go shopping tomorrow for some home essentials. I pulled a slightly mushed sandwich bag out and opened it. The Pb and J I had made back in Florida didn't seem to of made the trip. It didn't look very appealing anymore, but my stomach shouted it's plea to be filled. I guess mangled jelly, bread and peanut butter was good enough for it. Another there really were no other options. It's not like I had willed a fridges worth of food in my bag for the trip.

After devouring the soggy meal I crumpled the sandwich bag and threw it onto the floor next to my bag. Lying back on the bed, I closed my eyes. I had accomplished so much in so few days. I was now free from Phil's evil clutches and would be living on my own. I prayed for a deep sleep to knock me out, but since when had I ever really gotten my way. All through the night I tossed and turned while haunted with nightmares. Phil was present within all of them, and most consisted of him coming to find me. Finally sometimes in the night I passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning I woke to a gray light coming through the window. I slowly sat up dazed, and looked around me. It took me a moment before I remembered where I was. Still very tired from my restless night, I stiffly got out of bed and stretched.

I grabbed my phone and checked the time, which I had changed over once I had arrived in the time zone. It was about 8 am.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a plain, green, longs sleeved shirt. After I threw my unmanageable hair into a pony tail, I made my way down stairs.

I had a large amount time until the electric company showed up, so I should use that time to take care of my main issue of the day. I desperately needed to go shopping. The only problem was getting to the store and then getting my purchases back here. Quite the dilemma.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. My eyes grew wide and my heart beat started speeding up to mock speed, as I paused on the last stair step. Who would come to my house? My inner fears pushed my thoughts went straight to Phil. Maybe he did know about this place.

I heard another knock and tried to calm myself. Phil wouldn't of had time to get here, and he probably didn't even know I was gone yet. I attempted to convince myself, but the fear and panic in my stomach seemed to disagree with my reasoning.

Slowly making my way to the door, I hesitated. Finally in one swift movement I pulled the door open so as not to prolong the anxiety.

There was a flash of movement and then the force of two tiny arms pushed me backwards. I looked down and saw a girl about my age with spiky black hair and a huge smile stretched across her beautiful face. It had been so long since I'd had any real human contact, at least in a nice way. Phil certainly didn't hug me, and I often shied away from close contact with people. I was stunned by the feel of skin on skin contact which seemed so odd and new to me.

She finally let go of her death grip hug around my waist and stepped back still grinning happily. I could see her tiny body was practically vibrating with her bouncing. She was very pale and had hazel eyes that were bright with excitement. She was a few inches shorter then me and was devastatingly skinny, but still looked healthy. The mystery girl seemed exceedingly happy. Who was this little pixie?

"I'm Alice Cullen. It is amazing to meet you! I'm your neighbor next door, and I'm so glad you chose to move in. I wanted to welcome you, and I _know _we will get along great!" she quickly proclaimed to me in one breath.

"Umm..er...Hi." I stammered in confusion as my face blazed ruby while I was still shocked by her actions. I finally recovered and said " Hi , I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

"I saw them take the for sale sign down a few days ago and so I knew someone was moving in, and I have been watching since then until I saw you arrive yesterday. I wanted to welcome you yesterday, _but _my mother told me to let you get settled a little bit before I pouched." she grinned again and took a quick breath then continued her story. "So, I see you are here by yourself. I would love to learn all about you. Also I'm here to help in any way."

I was surprised by her blatant and outright kindness to me when I was some random person she had just met. I had never know that find of trust and sincerity, especially in a stranger. Even though she seem 100 sure of me and of helping me, I was still used to being guarded and secretive. One look at her eager face, it seemed like she had hypnotized me into a quick trust. Plus, I really did need some help.

"Well, I was just about to go to town to pick up a few things for the house, but I need to figure out a way to get to the store. Are there any taxis or buses here?" I asked her hoping she could help me with my predicament. I knew Port Angeles had a taxi service since I used it to get here, but I was pretty sure Forks didn't have one. Also I doubted anyone from Port Angeles would want to drive here just to take me into town.

"Oh you are going shopping?! I can drive you, no problem. I'm great with shopping. I'd be glad to get a chance to know you and help." I had not thought it possible, but she was now bouncing and shaking more then before, with what I assumed to be her trying to keep her excitement under control.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a problem." I frowned as I said that. I didn't want to be extra trouble and I was nervous about such a quick comradery between us. I had never really had a friend, and I couldn't afford any other things to worry about just now.

"A problem? None at all. We can go now," she firmly stated.

"Ok well, I'll just grab my wallet. I'll be right back." I should of felt weird that I just let a complete stranger in my doorway and left her alone, but I found that I almost trusted Alice. I didn't know her, but I almost felt close to her, which was something odd since I had never been close to anyone. I never had anyone to talk to and I never really trusted anyone entirely.

I ran up the stairs and grab a jacket and my wallet and sprinted back down as fast as I could while trying not to fall.

Alice was still right where I had left her. She was standing in the door frame and looking around her.

"The house is pretty bare, but we can fix that," she assured me in a tone that seemed very sure. I got the sense that once she decided something, she made it happen. "I'll go get my car and meet you right down at the end of the drive way."

She gracefully left the house, and I looked on with a slight envy at how fluid her movements. When I moved, it could make an elephant look like a swam in comparison.

Following her out the door I locked it up and began to my way down the path to the street. I saw her pull down her driveway in a bright yellow Porsche in a matter of minutes, and stop in front of me. I paused and ogled for a moment and then pulled myself together and climbed in the passenger seat.

"So tell me all about yourself," she suggested brightly as she pulled away and began to drive quickly down the road.

"There isn't really much to tell," I stated. " I moved here from Florida for a nice change of scenery. I'm a senior and was gonna finish off high school here once summer is over."

"Ooo I'm a senior too along with my brother Edward. Are you staying here all by yourself? Where are your parents?"

She had to ask the one question I was most dreading. I could feel the ache in my chest and pushed it away. I didn't like opening up, especially with this, and I didn't really feel comfortable sharing. Also she didn't need to know all about Phil. She didn't need to know of my woes.

"They are dead, but they used to live here. I just decided I needed to change things." I tried to give her as little information as possible. It wasn't in my nature to talk a lot, and especially about myself.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," she said in a serious tone completely different from her previous bubbliness, "As I said before, if you need any help with anything I'd be glad to,"

I nodded my head in thanks but decided to a change of subject was in need to lighten the mood. I didn't want to talk about my dead parents, and I didn't want to burden her with my own issues.

"So tell me about you and your family. When did you move here?" I innocently asked, while trying to push the topic off me.

"Well I have two brothers named Emmett and Edward. Edward is my twin brother, but we aren't really that close. He is much more interested in his music and solitude, but can still be really cool if he lets his guard down a bit.

"Emmett is the complete opposite of Edward. He just graduated last year and is really just a huge teddy bear. He can be really loud and obnoxious, but it is just part of his funny charm. Emmett was gonna go to Dartmouth this upcoming school year, but he is gonna take a year off instead. He wants to be with his girl friend Rosalie, who is taking a year off as well. They are really serious.

"As for me, I love shopping for everything, but mostly getting clothes for myself and others. Some might call it an obsession, but I just think of it as my job on earth to dress those around me in beautiful fashions. Also I love doing make overs, so get ready because you are going to be my next project," she smirked at her last comment almost daring me to disagree.

The finality in that promise made it clear to me that there would be no negotiating with her on the subject of make overs and shopping with me. I didn't want to let her know how much I hated shopping, when she was being so nice and honest with me. I'd save that little bomb for another time. Plus I did need to waste away my money when I needed it.

Shock once again radiated through me. Alice seemed to be an open book happy to share her life story with me. Either that, or she for some crazy reason thought me worthy of all this knowlege.

"I also have a lovely and amazing boyfriend named Jasper, who happens to be Rosalie's cousin, but only by marriage," she finished with a misty look over her eyes as she talked about Jasper. We continued the car ride in much the same manner of she openly telling me details of her life.

I had planned on just a small trip into town, but she insisted we go to Port Angeles to get all of my things. We eventually made it to the store and I informed her that I just needed some simple things like a pillow, some food, and a couple other tidbits. I also told her that I needed to be back before 2pm for when the electric company showed up.

While shopping we continued to talk. I mostly questioned her so as to keep myself safe from the spot light. Every so often she would ask me a question about myself, which I would answer quickly and then distract her with a new one about her.

She told me how her parents were named Carlisle who was a doctor at the local hospital, and that her mother was named Esme who was mostly a stay at home mom. It had been Esme who thought they should move to Forks three years ago. She had made the choice to have a house built rather then to buy one, so that she could decorate it to her likings.

When we finally finished shopping I felt like I knew all of the Cullens, along with Rosalie and Jasper, from how vivid a picture Alice painted for me. She seemed to be eternally happy and eager to share all of her life with some one she had met just hours ago. It made me a little sad at how different our lives were. She'd had a perfectly happy and normal life, while I had really had nothing. It was clear however that she and her family were more then deserving of their good fortune from what she told me of them all. I knew I had some how deserved what had happened to me, so I pushed my sadness away and was happy for Alice.

As we neared out houses around noon, I couldn't pretend my head was going crazy. I had been given far too much information in four short hours, and it seemed I had made a friend when I had thought I would be just as friendless as when I lived in Florida. I was a shy person, and this felt so new to me to be actually talking with someone. It was true that she did most of the talking and I just listened, but it was still nice.

My thoughts spun around and around, as I tried to grasped the concept that things might really turn around up here, and that someone might actually like me as a person. From all the shocks Alice had given me so far with her bubbly persona, it was her acceptance of me that gave me the greatest shock.

I had only come here just to escape Phil, but it seemed I had gained far more then safety. I had gained a much happier life, so far as I could tell, and I had only been here for about two days. Who knew what crazy thing would happen next.

* * *

_What it is just left there? yes it is. But do not worry. The next chapter will have many exciting things! Also I will try to update it much sooner._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Ok please don't stab me for taking so long again. I really got caught up in the musical for my school with all the practices, but I am finally done. Sorry if there are any errors in this, I had the idea in my head for so long that I just wanted to finally get it down in writting. Also I wanted to finally get it out to everyone._

Just to let everyone know(this was questioned in an earlier chapter): None of the Cullens have their powers. Some of them may act in a way that suggest it (ex. Alice betting correct on something), but no one has a power.

_Thanks. Read Away._

**Disclaimer:** _Not Mine._

* * *

Alice helped me carry my bags from her car into the house. We managed to get them all in one trip. I still hadn't figured out how she had convinced me to buy all these things. Both of our arms were laden with bags, and I fumbled with the keys to the door, as I tried to balance the weight of my purchases.

Alice really was a machine when it came to shopping. She wasn't joking when she said it was her "calling."She more like attacked the stores we went through, rather then shopped in them She also tried to get me to buy one of everything, which was a deal breaker. We had argued a bit about things I needed, but she usually won. It was when she tried to get me to go into a clothes store, when I put my foot down. If I wasn't walking around naked, then I didn't need to buy any new clothes.

Once I finally opened the door I trudged into the kitchen and threw the bags down next to the table. Alice followed behind me and daintily placed the bags she carried next to mine.

"Wow Alice, thank you for all your help. I don't know how I can repay you. Honestly, I owe you one," I thanked her gratefully.

"Don't mention it, but... since you wouldn't go anywhere near a store that had clothes in it, and that being my main shopping expertise, you are now obligated to clothes shop with me," She cheerfully informed me.

The smile fell from my face faster then me trying to walk across any flat stable surface . I should of known.

Throughly exasperated on this subject, I pleaded with her, "Really Alice, anything but that. I have enough clothes. Please."

Her eyes widened incredulously and she looked as though I had slapped her.

"Enough clothes? Is that possible?" she questioned me outraged. "Bella if that is your outlook on the subject, then we defiantly need to go shopping for some reprogramming to your twisted brain.

I winced inwardly at the end of her comment. I already knew my brain was messed up, Phil had made it clear how much of a worthless freak I was. How I read too much making me a basket case, or no one liked me because I was different, or that I just scared people away from being my friends because I didn't relate to them. Now I guess my lack of shopping enthusiasm would have to be added I just hope Alice would still talk to me when she found out what a meaningless oddball I was.

"Come on Bella, Please." I sighed after looking at the heart shattering pout she gave me. How could I possible say no to a face like that.

"Well, alright Alice. Just please not over board," I surrendered in a beaten voice.

"YAY!" Alice shouted. She rushed at me and hugged me around the waist. I grimaced a little as she hit one of the recent bruises from Phil still yet to heal. Also, I tried to get over how alien friendly physical contact was to me.

I guess I would have to get used to that with Alice hanging around. At least I hope she planned to hang. Now that I had met her I couldn't imagine Forks without her.

She finally detached herself from me and offered to help me put away and set up all the things I had just bought.

I told her where all of the things should go, and we were able to finish a little after 1:30.

I reminded her that the electric company was going to be there soon. I told her that she could stay here if she wanted to, while I figured out the power for the house.

"Thanks, but I should be heading home. Plus I'm sure you will want a shower as soon as that business is done."

"Ok, and thanks again for the help Alice. It was really a surprise to me to have so much help right away. I'm used to fending for myself." Did I just let that last part out.

I think I was spending way too much time with Alice, and it had only been a few hours since we had met. Since when did I share anything about my life?

"Anytime Bella, I'm serious. I want to help," she said to me with a sincere smile. "Whether it is shopping, or you need a ride somewhere, or you just need to talk, I'd be glad to help."

If I had been a crier I would of watered up at her kind works.

"Thank you." I simply answered looking at the floor as a blush crept up my neck to my face.

"Seriously Bella no problem. Well I'm out."

She gave me one more quick hug, which I did my best not to shy away from, and then made her way to the door.

"I want you to come over as soon as you have had a shower. If you don't then I will come over here and drag you over. I want you to meet everyone!" She instructed with a stern look as she turned from the door to face me.

Alice gave a small musical laugh breaking her "_I mean business face_", and then was skipping out the door.

Wearily sinking into a kitchen chair, I rested my head on the table. I really was tired from that long day of shopping. Not only had it been physically draining, I was also mentally drained.

It had been a while since I really had a conversation with some. It didn't help that the person I was conversing with was actually listening. My body felt heavy. It was hard work trying to keep a wall up all day so as not to let anything slip, along with taking in so much information on top of that.

Just when I was starting to feel relaxed with my four head pressed to the soft wooden table top, I heard a loud knock on the door.

My head shot up and my heart began to race, just as it did when Alice had knocked this morning. It took me a second to remember that I was actually expecting someone and that it was in no way Phil. These whole _heart-attack-at-every-sound_ episodes really needed to stop.

Pulling myself up from the chair with a groan I dragged my feet to the door. Man I needed a nap, and a shower. I felt so sticky and like I was covered in a thick layer of grime.

As I yanked to door open my vision was obstructed with a forest green wall. Since when did I have a green curtain in front of my door?

I heard a throat clear and looked up into a dark red colored face. It was then I registered that there was a huge man in a dark green jumpsuit standing in my doorway.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment at my own stupidity. No wonder I didn't have friends, I was so stupid, they would have a boring job of reminding me to breath.

Pulling myself together I attempted a smile.

"Are you from the electric company?" Duh of course he is. Stupid Bella. Who walks around in a jumpsuit as normal attire.

"Why yes, yes I am," he said as he leaned over me. He had to be over six feet. His long black hair was in a ponytail and it fell over one of his shoulders as he looked down at me.

His voice sounded familiar with it's husky tone.

"The name's Jacob. I was the one to help you out the other day." Jacob stated with a confident smile. "Man I knew you were sexy cause of your voice, but I never thought you looked this good."

"Oh, Hi Jacob." _Hi pervert_. I ignored his last comment, but felt my face grow darker red.

He was either into girls with the "no shower grungy look" or had cataracts that messed with his vision making him think a ghost white, stick with **PLAIN **stamped on her face was attractive in some freakish way. He was clearly delusional.

"So yeah, where do we start?" I asked hoping to get him away from my house.

"Oh I could think of a few places to start..."

He was either done pretending to hit on me, or he had other work to do later, but he then dropped his little flirt fest. He had a bright smile that never seemed to falter though.

Clearing his throat again he grabbed a tool box off the step from behind him and told me, "I'll just head around the back of the house to the power box."

He shot me a wink and a cheeky smile before he sauntered out of the doorway around the house.

I stood in the doorway speechless. What had just happened? Had I some how fallen into a bizarre universe where people found me worth their time in anyway.

First Alice was completely accepting of me in every way before she even knew me, and now this Jacob guy was winking at me. Forks had to be within some sort of black hole time warp deal where grotesque and worthless monsters were found worthy of attention.

Finally shaking myself out of my thoughts, as a few drops of water ripped from the roof onto my face, I shut the door and made my way back inside.

**Alice POV**

I love her, I love her, I love her. My love for my Jasper and my family could only beat her out by a little, but it was close.

Bella was so great. The sister I always wanted. I mean I love Rose and all. She understands me with the shopping and fashion, but sometimes can be at each others throats.

Bella and I really worked awesome together. She seemed like she was guarding something though. I wonder if it had anything to do with all the bad scars she had. Even with her long sleeved shirt I could see them on her hands and also on her neck where the skin was exposed. I wonder what happened.

It also seemed like she was scared of any physical contact. I saw her flinch a few times like she expected to be hit, when I went to grab her hand or touch her. I could tell she tried to act like nothing was up, she would sometimes laugh along with me and smile, but half the time it seemed forced.

I really wish she would open up to me. I didn't see what the problem with that was. So what if we had known each other barely a day. We clicked like siblings. I could feel it.

When she wasn't all reserved and sad looking, she really was a lot of fun. That whole shopping issue would need to be fixed, but other then that she was great.

I sat looking out my bedroom window. Lucky for me it faced Bella's house and I could see right away when that electrician guy left.

Little did Bella know, that when she was looking through silverware I had grabbed her phone. She seemed like the type of person who would put her own cell number in her cell, just so she could remember it. Low and behold it was right there _Bella's Cell _along with her new house number.

I hadn't meant to snoop, but I couldn't help but notice how few people were in there. Most of them where places in Forks where she might need things, like the electric company. She must of added those for when she moved here. Other then that, all I found were help lines like 911 or the Poison Control line. If I hadn't seen her in action today, I would of wondered about those two numbers, but with her "grace" it was clear they were needed.

I was shocked that there were no personal numbers that I could see. Odd. It made me wonder about family or friends why there was no record of them to contact. I would change that.

I put my cell in her phone along with my house phone. Now she could have at least one friend to call. I place the phone back in her jacket she had draped over the shopping cart and added her number to my phone.

I glanced at my watch and looked back out the window. HURRY UP! I wanted to scream I was getting so impatient.

"Should we start calling you Peeping Alice? Why are you staring out the window and bouncing like a rubber ball?"

I sighed and turned around to see my brother standing in the hall outside my open bedroom door holding some sheet music.

"Because I'm busy, that is why. I'm waiting for our new neighbor to get done with the electrician so I can call her and get her over here to meet everyone."

I wanted her to meet my family and for them to meet her. I saw how alone she was, and although I didn't know her story, I wanted her to feel like she had a family with us.

"Is that who you spent the day with? What is this neighbor like, that has you so excited about them? He asked as he played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

He may not be interested now, but I knew he would be later. Bella was just right for him. I could see it already. I had been trying for so long to get him out of his shell, and although Bella seemed a little off right now, I knew they could help bring each other out more. Just call me MATCHMAKER!

I just knew things sometimes.

"_She_ is very nice, beautiful, kinda shy, and she seems a little sad sometimes, but other then that she is great. Although she doesn't have very good confidence or balance." I informed him hoping to plant the seed to interest him.

"Hmm, well I look forward to meeting her," he commented in a quiet voice before walking down the hall to the stairs that led to his room.

He'd come around.

I brought my gaze back to the window and saw the tall electrical guy walk to his truck and climb in. He started the engine and drove off.

YES.

I picked up my phone that was resting on the sill and dialed at double time. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?" Bella asked in a voice that was confused and, what was it, scared maybe.

"Bella, it is Alice. I am giving you a half an hour to get ready, so get a move on or I will come over there and wash and dress you myself." I threatened.

I was just too excited for her to meet the family. I knew they would love her and she them.

**Bella POV**

Finally, that stupid Jacob is gone. The whole time he was here he kept coming back to the door asking for a rag to clean up with, or a glass or water for his parched throat, or even a back rub from working so hard.

I had made a point to stay away from him, so I was reading one of my favorites _Wuthering Heights_, at the kitchen table to relax, but he kept interrupting.

He left at about 3, but not before he gave me his smooth lines once again. I still didn't understand why though. Even to a creep like him, I wasn't worth the time. I deserved no one.

One last time he walked around the house with his tool box.

"Well everything seems to be in order. I had to test all the wires and replace a few to make sure nothing would have a problem like an electrical fire. We wouldn't want anything to ignite...or would we?" he said as he stood close to me with a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Right, well thanks for all the work. You can just send me the bill and I'll take care of it." My face was on fire at his comment. I wanted him gone so I could shower. I felt dirtier as more foul lines were being thrown at me.

"Sure sure sweet heart, course you could always let me take you out to dinner and I could cover the cost of the whole thing." he gave me a sure smile and winked.

Yet again my dreaded blushing.

"Umm maybe another time," I tried to say in an apologetic voice, but im sure it came out more like revolted.

"Sure thing babe. Well I gotta be heading out. I'll have to come back in two weeks to check and make sure everything is in order. Any problems and you can call me," he handed me his card and stressed the last word, "Anytime."

"Thanks, well nice meeting you." I quickly said before I turned to rush in the house.

He sent me another wink as I closed the door, and then walked in a swagger back to his truck with his tool box in his hand.

As his truck finally left the front of my house, I let out a deep sigh of relief. Now for a nice soothing, hot shower.

_Ring_

No such luck. Who would be calling me? No one had this number, and no one would need me. I picked up the phone confused.

_Ring_

I felt a little panicky suddenly, but took a deep breath to calm myself, and finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Bella, it is Alice. I am giving you a half an hour to get ready, so get a move on or I will come over there and wash and dress you myself."Her threat was ruined by the excitement I could hear bubbling from her. Relief washed over me that it was just Alice.

"Alice, how did you get this number?"

"When we were shopping I put mine in yours and yours in mine when I had your coat," she said in a hurried voice. "Now go get ready."

Sneaky little pixie. I glanced down at the phone and saw that it even said the name _Alice_ above the number. Wow I was an idiot. I guess I had been so shocked someone called me that I didn't even bother to check the name.

"Ok Alice, I'm going. I'll be there soon." I promised.

"You better," Alice told me before the line went dead.

I checked to lock the door, and then made my way up stairs to te bathroom. Jacob told me that it would take a bit for the water to heat up properly, but that I would be able to use it fine.

I collected my toiletries and adjusted the water. It didn't take too long for the water to be to my liking. It felt so good flowing over my tired body and I was glad to finally be able to use soap. Scrubbing my hair I felt all the dirt and nastiness slide off of me.

I finished up and toweled off. I was glad that Alice had talked me into buying a blow dryer, because I didn't bothering bringing one. After blow drying my hair straight, I went to my meager stock of clothes. I decided on a boat neck, deep blue, long sleeved shirt with a pair of light blue jeans. They were some of the most intact clothes I had, and I wanted to try to make a good impression to my neighbors. Well, I was presentable

I took one quick look in the mirror in the bathroom and saw that at least I didn't look like some dirty creature.

The mirror was not always my favorite thing to look at. Although I didn't have any scars on my face, I still didn't like the look of me in general. I was too disgusting.

I threw on some shoes and made it to the front door with my keys. I grabbed my jacket and left locking the door behind me. Even though it was a very short walk, it was still wet and chilly.

Slowly so as not to fall on the wet grass, I finally reached the front door. Their house was even bigger up close.

Just as I was about to knock the door flew open, and I felt myself being dragged inside.

The house was gorgeous. I was brought into a very large living type room with light colored walls and furniture. I stood still just looking around at everything.

"Come on Bella, you can look at the house later. Come meet my family." Alice squealed with excitement.

"Careful Alice, you are gonna ruin my arm with that death grip you have cutting off my circulation." I teased her.

She pulled me to a beautiful wooden staircase and swiftly up them. I was surprised I hadn't fall or tripped with the speed I ascended them, course Alice did have a pretty strong grip to keep me steady. As we reached the very top of the stairs, Alice brought me to a halt.

She called out in a high voice "Emmett! Come meet the new neighbor."

A few seconds later a door flew open to my right and a large figure bounded towards me.

This was Emmett? He had to be a bodybuilder of some sort. He was huge with rippling muscles coating his body. I would of been terrified of him, if I hadn't seen the bright dimpled smile on his oddly boyish face.

As he approached I timidly held my hand out for a shake. " Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

The words were barely out of my mouth as I felt two python like arms wrap around me and pick me up into a tight bone-crushing hug. This family really did have a personal space problem.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he boomed as he laughed loudly with a rumble. All I could do was nod my head. His iron grasp kept me from articulating anything through my squished lungs other then gasps for air.

"Ok Em, let her down so she can breathe and meet Edward."

She called out again "Edward, where are you?"

Emmett put me down lightly, but from my lack of air I was woozy. I took a step backwards to steady myself, but didn't feel any floor there. I guess I was closer to the stairs then I thought.

Being off balance and with my clumsiness, I felt myself starting to fall backwards. It happened in slow motion. I saw Alice's and Emmett's smiles change to looks of shock at what was about to occur.

The stairs were so steep that I didn't end up rolling down them, instead I just fell through the air towards the lower stairs and the floor.

Just when I was about to let out a scream, I hit something hard.

At first I thought it was the stairs already, but the stairs wouldn't be warm or hold me like a bride safe from injury. How odd. They almost felt like arms wrapped tightly around my body.

No long falling, I heard Emmett's and Alice's loud shouts asking me if I was ok. Still in shock, I didn't answer, all I could do was look up and see the brilliant green eyes of my savior.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _You guys are lucky I get bored and feel like writing when I'm home sick. This probabaly isn't one of my best chapters, so sorry. I was hopped up on Cold and Flu stuff at the time i edited it and wrote some of it. _

_This is my longest Chapter so far so enjoy. __Thanks for the reviews for that last chapeter. I couldn't help but smile when I read some of them. So be sure to keep them up. Read away._

**Disclaimer: **_All hail Stephenie Meyer. She created these lovely characters...I just mess with their heads a bit. All characters are HUMAN._

**

* * *

****Edward POV**

Yet another "beautiful" day in the neighborhood. When will I get out of this dreary little town. Nothing happens here. Everything is so mundane. Alice tries to get me involved with things, but nothing seems to capture my interest. All I really have is my music.

"Edward, did you put on that shirt I laid out on your bed?" I heard Alice call from the stairs above me. Hark, speak of the devil.

I don't know why she insists on trying to dress me or pick out my clothes. Who would I see today that would care what I was wearing?

"Why of course Alice." I was still wearing the same plain t-shirt I had on from when she first told me to change.

Hoping not to get caught on my bluff, I began to aimlessly wander through the houses first level rooms. Why risk going up past her room when I could hide down here.

Ever since Alice had come home this afternoon all she had been talking about was our new neighbor. I truly was glad that Alice had made a friend, but I didn't see why her arrival would effect me. Alice seemed dead set on me making a good impression on her.

I had even asked her why it was so important for us to all be here for this, and she rambled something about giving her a good family.

Just because this neighbor lived by herself doesn't mean she needed a "family". Im sure she had one. I had even mentioned that to Alice, and she had just stared at me as if she knew something Then all she said was that I would understand later on.

That was Alice for you. Always the cryptic one for you.

Well whatever Alice's plan was, I wasn't gonna become all sunshine and rainbows for someone I didn't know. Something told me this was going to be another of Alice's _Super Secret find Edward a Girl _plans.

I found myself walking towards the kitchen, so I decided this room was far enough away from Alice, that I wouldn't by some chance run into her before this girl arrived.

As I walked though the door I abruptly stopped and wanted to leave as soon as I had entered.

Sitting right there at the table was Alice talking to my mother, who was stirring something on the stove. And to think this was going to be my safe haven. No such luck.

"Edward I thought you said you changed your shirt," she questioned me with a raised eyebrow. Alice really could be somewhat menacing when she wanted to be.

"Really Alice, what is the purpose. What is the neighbor gonna care if I'm not 'dressed to impress'?"

"Fine, well I'm sure you will regret that once she gets here," Alice hissed at me.

My mother turned and looked at my clothes.

"Edward dear, you should really try and make a good first impression," my mother chided. Like mother like daughter.

"If this shirt is sooo offensive then why don't I just go shirtless...or better yet I'll just greet her naked." I huffed. The both of them really knew how to get to me. Especially when I was already in a bad mood.

"Well, if you think that would make her feel more welcome honey," Esme stated as she turned back to her cooking, "Then you be sure to do that."

Was she joking.

I could see Alice trying to hold in a giggle and my mothers back shaking with quiet laughter.

Shooting a glare at Alice I turned and stormed out. Some family. This neighbor would be lucky to survive living next to us.

In truth I did love my family, but I never really related well to them, or anyone else for that matter. I guess in someways I cut myself off from them.

I went to one of the rooms on the side of the house where I kept my piano. Other then my bedroom, this was my favorite. I could spend hours here, just playing across the keys where ever my fingers led me. They knew the songs.

I didn't even have to think. Just shut my eyes and could feel the music pulse and flow from the piano.

Setting myself on the bench, I began to play a few pieces that I knew well. One eventually drifting into the other. As I started to relax, my small peaceful bubble was burst by a piercing squeal.

"SHE'S COMING!!" Such a soft spoken girl, my sister.

Rising from the piano I went towards the front door. Might as well get this over with.

I stood in the piano room doorway that gave me a view of the front door through the living room.

I saw Alice pulling a thin white arm into the house with such a force I thought she would dislocate it from its body which now came into view.

She was a little bit taller then Alice. I couldn't see her face, because it was hidden by a long mane of chocolate hair, but I could hear her voice.

"Come on Bella, you can look at the house later. Come meet my family." Alice squealed with excitement.

"Careful Alice, you are gonna ruin my arm with that death grip you have cutting off my circulation." I heard her say with a small laugh.

It was like nothing I had ever heard produced from my piano. If what I played was music, then this was surely was something sent down from the heavens.

Her laugh rolled like wind chimes in a light breeze. That laugh was breathtaking and enticing all at the same time, and her voice was a whole other area. It was smooth and soft. It was almost as if I could hear her feelings, just through the sound of her voice.

I needed to speak to her, to see her face. In all of Alice's excitement, she had pulled this girl past me with out any notice.

I began to follow them up the staircase to the first landing.

What would I say to such a creature with the voice of an angel. I made my way a few steps up, when I heard Alice and Emmett talking loudly.

Great. This would be all the worse if Emmett was there to view me in such a flustered and tongue-tied state. I paused close to one of the middle steps, and tried to focus my brain on coherent thought.

I didn't even know who this girl was and I'd was ready to following her anywhere, just because the sound of her melodious voice. I hadn't seen her face and I was still drawn to her. She could look like a troll for all I cared, and I would still be just as magnetized to her. But with an angelic voice like that, I had no doubt she would have to face to match.

This was a serious "I told you so" moment for Alice. I was in a pair of jeans and a boring t-shirt to first meet this angel. I normally followed along with her styling, and of course I had to pick today to be rebellious, excellent.

I was brought out of my internal wrestling match, when I suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath in front of me.

It seemed they had backed up a little towards the stairs. I could see the backside of this mystery girl, and the top of Emmett towering over her as he reached for her.

She started to tip backwards. She looked like she was going to topple down the stairs.

No. I couldn't let that happen.

I rushed up a few more steps as she became airborne falling down to me.

No, no, no. I reached my arms out and felt a soft and light body fall into them. Leaning towards the wall to brace myself incase I lost my own balance, I looked down to check on her.

I saw the widest set of deep eternal pools of brown looking up at me. Her beautiful heart-shaped face was a milky white. Such an angel.

I stood there mouth agape like an idiot just staring down at her speechless. She just stared straight back at me. Probably wondering if I was some sort of imbecile unable to string a single sentence together.

"Bella, oh Bella! Are you ok? Oh my God."

Bella. Such a beautiful name, so fitting.

I tore my eyes away from Bella and looked up to see Alice and Emmett running down to us. Looking back down I became extremely aware that I was holding her small body tightly to me. My arms wrapped under her knees and around her waist.

Her shirt had ridden up a bit when I caught her, and I could see a section of her tiny and flat stomach. All across it I could see a large bruise that appeared to be fairly new. What could have caused such an injury?

Shifting my gaze back to her face, it was now a vivid red. If I had found her beautiful at creamy white, she was unbearable to even look at with her gorgeous blush.

With her so close to me, all I could smell was her sweetness. It was a mixture of strawberries and something floral. I was stunned by it, and wanted to just stay there and breath it in. I wanted for her scent to be my air forever.

Carefully placing her down on the step. My arms almost ached, missing her touch. It had felt so right being so close to her.

She hunched her shoulders and looked to the floor as her face grew even brighter crimson.

"Are you ok?" I asked her quietly, finally finding my voice. With my eyes unlocked from her beautiful brown ones, it seemed I was finally free from my idiotic muteness.

She nodded her head without looking up. She must find me too foul to even look at. That made sense, no creature like this would like me in even the smallest way.

Alice and Emmett finally reached us.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I'm so stupid. I'm just insignificant and worthless. I'm so sorry." she whispered to us in a pained voice, still not looking up.

My heart wrenched. One so fair and pure should not say such things. How could she feel that way about herself?

"Bella what are you saying! It was not your fault. It was mine. I practically threw you down the steps. I'm the one who should be sorry." Emmett told her, with an out of character frown.

"Bella are you really ok. How can you think you are worthless, you didn't do that on purpose. I'm so sorry you had to have your first visit here be such a disaster." Alice apologized in a chocked up voice. She looked like she was close to tears.

Alice grabbed Bella and pulled her in a tight hug. I thought I saw a wince of pain in Bella's red face.

Finally letting her free Alice looked to me now.

"Oh Edward, if you hadn't been there I don't even want to think of what would of happened," she told me.

"This is all my fault." Emmett stated again.

"Emmett this was not your fault, nor anyone else. It was merely an accident. Everyone appears to be in one piece so I think we will be fine These stairs are really unintelligently steep."

He finally smiled and saw he wasn't being blamed.

"You're right Edward. Bella, this is Edward by the way, but I guess you now sort of know him," Alice smiled.

Bella was staring down at the floor again, but she finally looked up to me. Her face had to be a new shade of red, so pure it is yet to be known to mankind.

"Thank you Edward for catching me, it's nice to meet you. I hope I didn't crush you when I fell."

Such a beauty. Her voice even thick with embarrassment was beautiful, and it only made her exterior all the more beautiful. Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful.

If only she knew how much I wanted at the moment, to always be the one to catch her when she fell. I gave her a bright smile to try and easy her embarrassment. She instead blushed even harder.

"It really was no problem Bella. I'm just glad you are alright. It is nice to meet you as well." Best to try and be a polite gentlemen, she deserved nothing less then that.

"Ok, lets get off these steps, before we need your catching skills again Eddie." One minute Emmett is repentant and serious, and the next he is back to his OH SO funny self.

Walking back down the steps I couldn't keep myself from glancing back at Bella.

"Don't call me _Eddie, _Emmett. My name is Edward."

"Yeah sure, but anyways Edward, that really was a nice snag. Good catch man." Emmett laughed as he tried to make light of the situation.

If no one blamed him, then he obviously didn't feel the need to blame himself or worry about it. I'm not sure if I would of reacted the same way. I probably would of beaten myself up for ages, to think that I had put my Bella within one inch of harm.

Wait...why was I acting this way? Did I just refer to her as "my Bella"? And why was I so obsessive and protective? Get a grip Edward, you just met her. You don't even know if she likes you at all.

"What did you 'snag' Edward?"

I jumped at my mothers voice and searched for where it came from. Stop being so distracted today Edward, at this rate anyone could be right in your face and you wouldn't notice. She was standing at the bottom of the steps looking at me enquiringly.

I didn't answer. Esme looked irritated, which is something unusually for her. Usually she was never really upset. Sometimes though, she could be as scary as Alice.

"Emmett, were you throwing things down the stairs again for your own amusement? You need to stop this childishness. If you are bored then do something constructive. What was it this time? A basket ball? Or some books? This is the tenth time. You aren't five any more."

She looked from each of our faces and finally landed on Bella. Bella's face had just started to return to it's normal color, but with the mention of things being thrown down the stairs she turned scarlet again.

Esme looked to all of our empty hands for what might of been thrown and then back to Bella's red face. She seemed to piece things together fairly quickly.

"EMMETT CULLEN! Did you throw our guest down the stairs? What would possess you to throw her down the stair? What if she got hurt? I DON'T WANT TO VISIT YOU IN JAIL FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER!" How quick my mothers brain was. How close she was to the truth.

Alice, Emmett and I were shocked at the break in her usual calm and loving personality. It was a extremely rare occasion for her to raise her voice.

"Oh no Mrs. Cullen, I fell and Edward caught me. Sorry. Really I wasn't thrown. I'm sorry." Bella quickly explained with a cringe.

If I hadn't been watching her so intently I wouldn't of seen the fear in her eyes. How odd. Was she fearful of Esme? She almost seemed to be cowering away from her.

"Oh dear, if that is the case then I'm so glad you are alright. Don't apologize at all, I should be the one to apologize for acting in such a way. I usually never raise my voice, and never near a guest. I'm terribly sorry for us to meet this way. You must be Bella, Alice hasn't stopped talking about you since she got home. Welcome."

Esme smiled at Bella and gave her a hug. Again the wince. Now I know I'm not imagining that. This was the second time I had seen it when someone hugged her. Was she in pain?

Stop watching her like a hawk. Why was I such a creep?

"Emmett I'm sorry I over reacted." My mother released Bella and pulled him into a hug as well.

"No prob mom." he answered back with a booming laugh. Always the one to just simply brush things off.

I glanced back to Bella and took in her crumpled posture. She looked like she was trying to make herself as small as possible. Maybe to try and disappear or hide from notice.

Every time I looked at her a felt my stomach jump a bit and my skin would ache just to reach out and touch her.

She must of felt my gaze, for she turned and glanced up at me through her lashes.

If I ever have a heart attack, I would imagine it would feel something like this. My blood raced in my veins and my heart palpitated at a breakneck speed. She was just so devastatingly gorgeous I couldn't turn away.

Bella's face was filled with the red, I had now become accustomed to on her. She turned away quickly.

"Bella, why don't you come into the kitchen and have something to eat. My husband will be here soon, and I'm sure he would love to meet you. Plus I'm sure you are hungry from such a long day."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, that is very nice of you." Bella answered in a small shy voice.

"Oh please dear, call me Esme. And it is no problem at all." My mother smiled warmly and led the way, with Emmett trailing behind. Bella stole one last glance in my direction and smiled one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever had the pleasure to behold. Despite how breathtaking it was, I couldn't help but notice sadness mixed with it. She should never look sad.

Bella then followed after them and entered the kitchen.

I turned to go up to my room to get my thoughts in order, when my eyes came upon my little pixie of a sister standing in front of me.

With her arms crossed and a smug smile played across her lips, she finally said, "Hmm, well it seems you are in a _little _better of a mood."

"I don't know what you are talking about Alice. I was just making sure she was walking and functioning correctly. Seeing as she is unharmed from her fall, I know she is fine."

"You are such a liar Edward. I've been watching _you _watch her, and you haven't gone a minute without eyeing her." Alice stated and then allowed her smile to grow even wider.

"Really Alice, that's a little creepy. Should I be worried that my sister is watching my every move in such a way...do you have unnatural feelings for me that I was unaware of?" Best to joke and try and get her off topic.

Alice scoffed at my feeble joke and then walked past me towards the kitchen. Good maybe she would drop it and I would be free from her.

She paused before she reached the door and turned her head over one shoulder.

"Don't sit by your self for too long Edward, Jazz and Rosalie are going to be here soon. Plus, you wouldn't want to leave Bella alone for too long...you never know when she might need your arms around her again."

With her bell-like tinkle of a laugh, she walked into the kitchen before I could even get a response out.

**Bella POV**

What a day this had turned out to be. I couldn't get him out of my head.

From the moment I had felt Edward's arms around me and seen his brilliant green eyes, he had filled my every thought.

His strong facial features were etched into my brain. His unique messy bronze hair filled my mind.

Even while his mother had been yelling at Emmett, I was still thinking about him in the back of my mind.

When Esme had been scolding Emmett I could help but feel fear for him. He shouldn't be beaten for my stupid clumsiness. And Edward shouldn't get in trouble either, when everything was entirely my own idiotic fault.

It was after I explained what happened and she understood the situation, that I remembered not everyone was punished with force. Old thoughts are hard to break.

It also became clear that Esme would never do something like that, she was so nice and kind I couldn't help but like her when I finally spoke with her. Everyone is allowed an emotional outburst, and I couldn't judge Esme by hers.

The whole time I couldn't help but look at Edward. He was so perfect

He was so handsome and amazing in every way that I could see. His face, his body, even his voice. Even his scent was amazing. Within those few short moments I had been held by him, I was speechless from his perfectness and beautiful scent.

Ok, enough obsessing. He could never think me anything more then dirt.

Every time I looked at him he seemed to be watching me intently. He probably was trying to figure out how such a disgusting freak could be alive.

Even now as I sat in Esme's kitchen with Alice and Emmett, I still couldn't help but think of him as I tried to pay attention to the conversation's floating around and at me.

"Bella, this soup will be ready soon. We would love for you to stay for dinner." Esme really was far kinder to me then I deserved. " My husband will be home soon, along with Jasper and Rosalie. Alice made sure to call everyone. If you are hungry now dear, I could make you something before dinner."

"Thank you Esme, I would love to have dinner with everyone. I'm fine right now though, I can wait until dinner to eat."

Her husband, Carlisle, finally showed up. He was very young and handsome. I could see where Edward got his good looks from. He looked perfect with Esme. Her with her thick caramel hair and soft figure, and him with his tall form and tidy blond hair.

They looked like the perfect couple. As soon as he walked in the door he went straight to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. It was obvious to me that they were still very much in love regardless of how many years of their marriage had gone by.

He greeted me very kindly with a handshake and a welcome.

Soon after Carlisle arrived, Rosalie and Jasper did as well. They were just as beautiful as the Cullens.

Rosalie was a stunning blond with a tall statuesque figure. Her bright blue eyes seemed like they were plucked from a field of violets. She smiled at me politely, but was nice enough.

It was clear Jasper and Rosalie were related. He had blue eyes and blond hair to match hers. He was also tall and very fit. Jasper seemed shy when we were introduced, but also acted kindly.

After Jasper and Rosalie had greeted me, they both walked to Emmett and Alice. It looked as though I was getting a replay of Carlisle and Esme's love..

Alice and Jasper just held each others hands and stared into the other persons eyes, taking them in. Emmett and Rosalie in contrast shared a passionate kiss.

It was hard to believe so much love could be present in one room. I felt almost like an outsider, intruding on such sweet exchanges of love.

"Ok children, dinner is reasy. Had anyone seen Edward? I wouldn't want his food to get cold."

Just as Esme spoke, Edward appeared in the doorway. He leaned against the molding looking like a Greek god. He now wore a white and blue pinstriped button up shirt which showed off his sculpted body.

I thought I was going to have a heart attack as I looked him over.

His eyes were only on me, and he flashed me a crooked smile that just about made my heart stop.

"I'm here mother, let's begin," he told her, without taking his eyes off me.

I had to pull my eyes away from him. I let out a long breath. I didn't even know he had caused me to stop breathing. If I had continued to look at him, I surely would of passed out from lack of oxygen.

Trying to distract myself from him, I looked to Alice. She was looking at Edwards shirt. She and Esme were then sharing a quick look, and then they began to giggle.

It made me a little sad to witness a mother daughter exchange like that. I missed the small inside jokes I had with my mother. It was hard to watch.

Without thinking I looked back to Edward and saw him scowling at Alice. Even upset he looked like a god.

Dinner went by smoothly. Most of it I spent answering small questions. Some of them I tried to answer vaguely, just as I had when Alice was questioning me this morning.

The questions were mostly about how I liked it here so far, and things I liked to do. I was grateful no one asked me anything too personal.

Throughout the whole dinner, Edward sat eating and watching. He appeared to be trying to take in everything I said, because his eyes rarely left me. I was shocked by how intent he was on listening to me.

As the night died down and dinner ended, I told everyone that I should head home. Alice of course tried to put up a fight.

"Awe please Bella, stay longer. You don't live that far, please!"

"Really Alice, I wouldn't want to impose. You and your family have been far too kind to me."I tried to convince her.

"Nonsense Bella, you are welcome anytime. Please will you stay?"Alice begged me.

"No I need to get some sleep . Thank you everyone for how kind you have been, and thank you Esme for dinner. It was delicious."

Alice pouted but finally gave in. Everyone followed me to the door to say goodnight.

"You have to promise that we will hang out tomorrow first thing."Alice said as she gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Emmett was next and gave me a bear hug lifting me off my feet.

"No stairs to worry about this time Bella," he said to me and then laughed. Everyone laughed at that, including Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie who had been filled in on the events from before their arrival.

Rosalie gave me a smile and a small hug. When we had first met she seemed a little stiff with me, but now she was much more open.

Esme gave me a soft hug and Carlisle gave me a warm handshake.

"It was so nice meeting you Bella, and we want you to know you are welcome here anytime at all," Esme told me and Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

Jasper gave my had a small shake and smile, letting me know he was glad to meet me. He seemed a man of few words.

Now I was down to Edward. I turned to him and smiled shyly. If only he knew what effect he had on me.

He had been leaning against the wall watching the whole exchange of goodnights. He started walking towards me, and I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. Surely everyone in the room could hear it banging like a timpani.

"It was very nice to meet you Bella,"he said quietly in a velvety voice and gave me another of his crooked smiles. He could turn my bones into jell-o.

He extended his hand and I reached out mine to grasp his. As soon as they came into contact I felt a jolting shock start at my fingers and run through my body. I quickly pulled my had away and blushed.

"Well thank you very much for your help today Alice, and thank you once again everyone. It was nice meeting you all," I said with a rush and turned to leave.

As I finally made it out of the door and into the cool night, I tried to slow my heart. I was practically hyperventilating when I made it to my house. Fumbling with the key I got inside and locked the door again. What had just happened?

Getting read for bed in a daze I soon got into bed. With my heart now slowed, I let the exhaustion of the day take over me and tried to clear my mind.

That was the first time in months that I was not plagued with nightmares. It was the first time I hadn't been woken in the middle of the night screaming in fear. It was the first time that a green-eyed god graced my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Well, you are all lucky I am on vacation so i can write for you until my fingers fall off. Just as a note, Alice doen't have the power to see into the future. She just acts as though she does or maybe appears to have that power, but she is just really good at guessing. She gets feelings about things and they just happen to be right. _

_This chapter is for my girl...you know who you are. Even though you won't read this until probabaly next week, I know you will enjoy it. Lucky bitch on your trip._

_Ok, read._

**Disclaimer:**_ Not Mine._

* * *

**Edward POV (Same night of their first meeting)**

I sat staring at the front door where Bella had just disappeared through feeling severely unhinged. What exactly had just happened?

Within the short moments that our skin had made contact I felt a shocking jolt of electricity shoot through me.

Surely she had felt it too, with the way she reacted. She had to of felt it.

I shook my head, breaking myself from my thoughts and looked around. My family along with Jasper and Rosalie were all watching me with curious eyes.

"Well that was interesting," Emmett laughed, finally breaking the silence. He threw me a wink along with his always present smirk, and left the room. Rosalie followed after him with her own amused smile.

"Your father and I are heading up to bed, don't stay up too late dear," my mother said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and followed after my father, who had just left the room for bed.

I suppose they were trying to act like nothing odd had happened.

Turning to head to my room as well, my vision was yet again filled up with Alice. She really needed to stop the whole sneaking up on me.

Alice and her smug smile. She always looked as though she knew something I didn't. It was easy enough for me to guess that it had something to do with Bella, but Alice's smile still ticked me off.

"What Alice?"

"Don't take that tone with me Edward Anthony, I didn't even say anything"

She glared at me, but didn't look upset. She still looked smug, and as through she was highly superior in her knowledge.

"You didn't have to say anything, I can see it written all over your face," I retorted back .

From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper watching the two of us with a happy expression. He always seemed to get a kick out of mine and Alice's sibling wars. I liked the guy, but he seemed to have sided with Emmett on the idea that my humiliation and frustration was highly entertaining.

"Jasper dear, could you wait up in my room while I have a talk with my darling brother," Alice asked him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course Alice. Don't fight him too much. If you bite his head off and get blood on the carpet, your mother will get mad. Then we won't be able to go out as much," he told her with a highly amused laugh and left the room.

"So, how do you like Bella?"

"She's ok I guess," I told her feigning a lack of interest, while my insides flopped just at the mention of her name.

"I bet," Alice replied with a tinkle of a laugh.

As I looked at Alice, I decided that she would probably be the best person for me to voice my thoughts about the way Bella acted. Alice would know her best so far, after spending the most time with her today. Plus, it would get her off the subject of how I actually felt about her.

"There's something odd about her Alice, something I don't really understand. Something that worries me," I confessed to her with a frown.

The smile on Alice's face dropped off and was replaced with a frown to match mine.

"I know what you mean Edward. She seems so frail and broken in a way. All day while I was with her, I couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something important. She seems like she expects to be pushed away or insulted at any second." Alice did turn out to be the right person to go to. She had seen some of the same things I had.

"It's not just that Alice. When I caught her on the steps when she fell, I noticed a huge bruise on her stomach. It didn't look like a small normal one, from a simple trip or a fall, it looked serious."

"I haven't seen the bruise, but I couldn't help but notice all of those terrible scars on her arms. I wonder how she got like that. I wonder if something happened to her that she is trying to hide," Alice sighed.

"Did you notice how fearful she appears too. Every time someone was too close to her, or touched her, she acted like they were a threat against her. Even when Esme was yelling at Emmett, Bella was practically cowering," I explained to Alice my observations.

"I think we will have to be careful with Bella. We aren't going to figure out this little conundrum tonight, but I'm going to be sure to keep a close eye on her. Good night Edward."

I watched as Alice left the room, her brow still furrowed in deep thought and concern.

Amazing how we had started out the conversation in some silly way, and then came to such a powerful problem.

As I laid in bed that night I didn't feel any better after I had discussed my worries with Alice. I felt more concerned and upset. Something wasn't right with Bella, and it pieced me deeply to know that she didn't seem happy. Bella only deserved happiness.

It scared me how drawn I was to her. I barely knew her, and I felt like we had been together for years. My hand that had touched hers almost seemed to feel dead and empty with our hers to fill it.

I knew one thing for sure as I finally drifted off to sleep, Alice wouldn't be the only one watching Bella.

**Bella POV (Morning after their first meeting)**

Rolling over in bed, I slowly opened my eyes allowing them to adjust. The gray light streaming through the window promised for yet another cloudy and sunless day.

I yawned and stretched beneath my blankets while attempting to wake myself up.

That had to of been one of the most restful nights of sleep I had ever had. There were no nightmares or feelings of dread to wake me up in the night. One of the few things I could remember, was the set of beautiful jewel like green eyes that watched me and the electric charge I felt towards him.

I had had the most wonderful dream, that I was held all through the night by strong loving arms. It had felt so real. It had felt so safe.

Blushing to myself I finally sat up in bed. Silly to think of something like that, even if it was in a dream.

Why would I think of Edward that way, I shouldn't think of him that way. I barely knew him, and yet I felt a sense of security at the thought of him.

Plus, it was extremely unlikely that he would even think of me as more then some homely little neighbor girl. A god like that deserved the presence of someone like a model. He could never find anything worthy in me.

Just in the midst of my woes, by cell phone rang causing me to jump. It knocked my present worries from my head and pulled in my old one.

Checking the number I saw it was Alice, and I let out a sigh of relief. Silly of my to continue with this constant worry about Phil. He and I no longer had a life entwined together. I had broken off from him, and I would hopefully never have to deal with him again.

Despite my own pep talk to push away my fears, they didn't entirely subside. Perhaps I would always feel this fear for him, even when he was miles away.

Pressing the talk button, I was deafened by a wave of high-pitched excitement.

"Bella, you're awake! So, want to go shopping today? You owe me a few trips through clothing stores."

"Good morning Alice, yes I am awake. Although with a phone call like this, I'm sure your excitement could wake the dead." It was hard to feel annoyed with Alice when she was just so happy and kind, even if she was talking about torture. "Alice, I really can't go shopping today. I need to start looking for a job and a vehicle."

"Well since I just appointed myself the one to drive you to look for a job, then we may just happen to drive by a few stores on the way. And my car just may happen to breakdown or run out of gas outside them," she chirped unworried. It really was useless trying to tell this girl no.

"Is there really any point in my arguing?" I sighed in defeat.

"Nope," she answered with a victorious laugh. " Why would you need a car though, I more then happy to drive you anywhere you need."

"I appreciate that, but I don't want to mooch off of you. Plus I need to have my own way of getting around town, and I can't be bothering you when I need to go buy something. 'Gee Alice could you drive me to the store so I could get some toilet paper?'"

"Alight I get what you mean, did you have anything in mind for a car?" she asked. "I know of a few places to choose from."

"I think I'm just going to stick with something used. As long as it runs, then it is good enough for me."

"If you say so Bella. I still think you would be much happier sitting with me in my Porsche." Alice replied with another laugh. "When would you like to head out?"

"I'd like to get it done soon, but when ever it is good for you," I told her.

"Well I'm pretty much ready now, how does twenty minutes sound?"

"Yeah that's fine with me, I'll see you out front." I hung up the phone after a short good bye and went to get dressed.

I quickly threw on one of my many long sleeved shirts and a pair of jeans. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

Averting my eyes from the mirror I ran a brush through my long hair and tried to smooth all the knots out of it. Deeming it a lost cause, I settled for a quick pony tail and went in search of my sneakers.

I made my way down the steps with a purse containing a large amount of my money, and went into the kitchen. Drinking a bit from a water bottle that I had left in the fridge from yesterday, I sat at the kitchen table to wait for Alice.

I heard a beep from the street outside. Perfect timing.

Climbing into Alice's car, we quickly sped off towards town.

"So how did you like everyone last night?" Alice asked me with an amused look on her face.

"Everyone was great. You're parents were really nice, and I like your boyfriend Jasper, he was cool." Just play it aloof like nothing happened, and don't mention Edward. Too bad my embarrassment was already making a blush creep up my neck.

"Yeah, they all seemed to like you a lot. Especially Edward." Did she just say that. Alice had to be joking. There was no way she could mean that, or he could feel that way.

"Oh, I didn't notice. He was very polite. I still owe him for caching me on the stairs." I told her, trying to appear indifferent. Stupid blush. Stop giving me away.

Alice laughed like a bell and looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Don't pretend like you aren't interested yourself, it was all over your face last night, and it is still all over it. You are a terrible liar."

My face flushed brightly, I looked down at my hands wrestling together.

"I don't know what you are talking about Alice." I told her. When she didn't answer, I looked up and saw her watching with a disbelieving look. "Is it that obvious?" I asked her, finally admitting I had been caught.

"Afer that little good bye you two had, I would have to say yes." Alice told me. "Would that really be such a bad thing though? It's pretty obvious he feels the same way."

My heart practically purred it was beating so fast. Her words had given it a start, as if it had been electrocuted. Could she really be right about Edward?

"I don't think he does Alice. Why would he?" It was very easy for me to be skeptical. Edward and I were in leagues light-years away. There was no way someone as breathtaking as Edward would have any interest in me.

"Bella are you crazy? Of course he would be interested. Even as little as I know about you, I can tell you are an amazing person." She said in an almost outraged voice.

"I guess so." I answered halfheartedly in a voice near a whisper. There would be no sense in me getting my hopes up for something as farfetched as that.

Alice didn't reply after that, but continued to glance at me every so often with a questioning look. Finally in silence, we made it to one of the car dealerships.

I was thankful she didn't bring Edward up again.

The first car dealership was a dud. It had way overpriced cars and some idiot salesmen named Tyler, that would not "take no for an answer", as he told us. We said "Hell No" instead.

The second one was a little sketchy. There were car parts all over the ground, and it didn't look very safe. Alice said it gave her the creeps, so she drove away even before we got out of the car.

It was finally at the third car dealership, that I fell in love. It was a very small business with mostly old cars, and a few newer models.

We walked towards the main building, when I saw a monstrous beauty. It was an old red truck with a huge metal frame, that looked to be from the sixties. It was so me.

An ancient salesmen came out to meet us and asked if he could help. Tearing my eyes from the truck, I looked at him and asked what he had for cheep, but good vehicles.

After he showed me a few of the newer ones, I finally asked about the truck.

"That's a nice and sturdy one. It runs great, but it doesn't go very fast," he explained.

"How much do you want for it. It sounds perfect to me, sturdy is defiantly a quality I need in a vehicle."

"Well I'll make you a deal. I'll give that to you for four hundred," he answered.

"What? Why so cheep? I mean, cheep is good for me, but that is really low for a price" I questioned him confused. I thought salesmen were suppose to try and steal as much of your money as possible. "Is there something else wrong with it?"

"Oh no, it runs perfect, except maybe it's a little loud. The truth is, we're going out of business and need to try and clear the lot. The owner is moving away, and no one really had taken much interest in that truck. Too slow for this day and age I've been told." **(A/N: actually happened to my cousin the lucky bastard, only it was a much newer car)**

It seemed to me that he was being honest, so I turned to Alice for her opinion. She thought it sounded like a good deal. She informed me that the speed thing would be a problem for her if she was buying it, but she thought the sturdy part was important for me. She obviously understood my balance problems now.

After some signed paperwork, and testing out the truck, it was a done deal. The salesmen agreed that I could pick it up later in the day, after Alice and I explained I was job hunting today.

As we drove off, Alice told me of a few places she knew were hiring in town. The grocery store, a little coffee shop, and a outdoors and hiking shop.

The grocery store was only looking for a bagging girl, and that would not go over well. With my luck I would end up putting the customers bread and eggs on the bottom with a watermelon on top. I told them no thanks.

The coffee shop seemed promising, but they wanted me to be able to carry trays to peoples tables. After I was told that, all I could hear was Alice giggling next to me. Probably imagining me trying to balance a heavy trap and walk at the same time. Yet another no thanks on that job.

With my fingers crossed, I walked into the hiking shop called _Newton's Olympic Outfitters_. My last hope at a job.

I was met by a tall blond woman, who introduced herself as Mrs. Newton. I'm sure her strappy heels were great for hiking.

We talked for a bit and she told me that it would mostly be a simple job. Her son worked here, but they needed someone else to help out.

Outfitting the wilderness goers wasn't my "dream job," but it paid pretty well, and it was something I could handle.

Mrs. Newton said there was no real need for a formal interview, and that I could have to job. Thanking her and giving some information to be contacted, she told me she would set me up on the schedule as soon as next week.

"Well that was a productive day." I said to Alice as we got back in her car.

"It's not quite done yet Bella." she told me with a mischievous smile and held up a credit card. Crap, shopping. I had forgotten all about it.

She must of seen the reluctance in my eyes, because she hit the lock buttons and started driving quickly toward her stores.

"I'm not going to try and tuck and roll from the car Alice. You don't need to lock the doors on me. I'm not your prisoner." I stated glumly.

"Just making sure."Stupid shopping crazed pixie.

After a few minutes she stopped the car. Unlocking the doors she quickly ran to my side of the car and pulled me into the store. There was no escape.

It seemed like hours of her pulling things off of the racks and handing them to me to hold. She never tried anything on though. I asked her about that and she said that she "knew" what would fit.

I looked around a bit and tried to be a good sport, but I couldn't really find anything that was me. All of the beautiful dresses and tops were not only more expensive then I was willing to pay for, they just seemed too beautiful to try and put on my plain body.

Finally she and I dragged all of her items to the check out.

"Hello Alice, back so soon?" The store clerk asked with a smile. Of course they would know her first name, that crazy little shop-a-holic.

"Just here for a few essentials." she laughed and handed the man a credit card.

I would never tell her, but shopping with Alice actually wasn't that bad. Her cheery demeanor and happy conversations made shopping a lot less painful then I expected. Course if she knew that, she would probably drag me shopping every chance she got. At least she didn't force me to try anything on or the buy anything.

Pulling all her bags into her Porsche's trunk, she said that we could go get my truck now that I'd had some "fun".

We swung buy the dealership and I thanked the car salesmen once more, before I got in my truck and pulled out behind Alice.

I could tell she was going slow so that my slow truck could keep up, which was a good thing. If I wasn't following her, then I'm sure I would of gotten lost. I was still getting used to all the side roads.

Finally I watched her speed up as I recognized we were near out houses. She pulled into her drive way, and I pulled into mine shortly after. Getting out of the car, I walked across the grass and met her at her car door.

"Thanks so much for helping me again today Alice. Do you want some help with your bags?" I offered. It was the least I could do.

"It really was no problem at all Bella," she told me. "That would be awesome to have some help with the bags."

We both coated our arms with bag straps and made it into the house.

"We can take them up stairs to my room," she instructed. "Careful on the stairs," she added with a small laugh.

"Haha," I laughed sarcastically. " I don't always fall." Sure I was clumsy, but it's not like I fell ALL the time, just most of it.

She just shook her head and smiled. She was probably right.

I walked very slowly to be safe. We got up the stairs without an incident. As I did so, I couldn't help but wonder if Edward was home or if I would see him today.

My heart soared at the thought, but I tried to ignore it. No need to get excited, when I wasn't even sure he was here.

Alice walked into a room a little ways down the hall. I followed after her, and tried to focus on examining her room, so as to distract myself from thoughts of Edward.

Her room was a bright pink, with many varying shades of pink to mix with it. He room was very large, practically the size on my kitchen and living room together. It was so her though, very chic and stylish.

Placing her bags on the floor next to the ones she was rummaging through, I sat on her large pink bed.

"So are you going to try your new clothes on now?" I asked her.

"No, _you _are going to try on _your _new clothes."

"What? I didn't get any new clothes." She wouldn't of. " Don't tell me, that you picked stuff out for me and didn't say anything." Why would she waste her money on me like that. She didn't even know if any of it would fit me.

Alice held out a violet and black dress to me. When I didn't take it, her smile turned into a glare and she stalked towards me, placing the dress in my hands.

"You can either go in to bathroom and put that on, or I will just put it on you myself Bella." That was all I needed to hear.

I skirted around her and went through the door she was now pointing to. Closing the bathroom door, I looked down at the dress. Strapless. Excellent.

I slowly pulled off my own clothes and placed them in a pile on the floor.

I looked over the dress. It was very pretty. It would be about knee length and had black lace as an under layer to make it poof out a bit. The pattern was of black and purple flowers on a white background, and there was a black ribbon that tied in the front around the waist. I didn't deserve to wear something this beautiful, I would only dampen its beauty.

I signed and knew I would have to put it on for Alice, regardless of how ugly I would look in it.

Pulling the dress on and zipping it up, I stood looking at the closed door, trying to prolong the moment before I walked through it.

"Bella, it doesn't take an hour, let's go!" God, she was pushy for someone so small.

Opening the door I stood with my arms crossed and my face a bright red. Hopefully if I stood like this, she wouldn't see my disgusting scars, or see how I wasted her money.

"Bella I can't see it if you stand like that. Come over here, and uncross your arm." Well if that was what she wanted, then it would be her eyes that were burned out from my ugly.

Walking over to her and lowering my arms to clasp them in front of me, I looked down in shame.

"Bella, you look so gorgeous in that dress. Why do you hide your body with those baggy long sleeved shirts?"

Did she just say what I thought she said? Gorgeous? That is doubtful.

"You don't need to lie to me Alice, I know how heinous I look. No one would want to see these scars."

"I would never lie to you Bella," she informed me. " If you don't mind me asking though, how did you get those scars?"

I looked at her and studied her face. Could she really be saying honest things? I couldn't see a shred of a lie in her face. There was only curiosity and concern. I couldn't bring myself to lie to her.

"Alice, there is something that I need to tell you."

**A/N: **_Ok, so i know I am terrible for leaving it like that, but I couldn't resist haha._

_ The reason I started off with Edward again from the same night, was because he just had to have his thoughts. It came to me after I had posted the last chapter, and I couldn't just get it away from my mind._

_Review for me please. Next chapter soon._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Ok so here is another chapter, and fairly soon I might add. It's REALLY short, and to be honest I don't like it very much. I feared for my well being after a few of those reviews, so I decided to sleep with one eye open, and to update lol. _

_So there you have it. A new chapter, and Bella is finally opening up along with many other things._

_You're reviews are great._

**Disclaimer: **_Once again..Not Mine. All are HUMAN._

**Bella POV:**

"_Alice, there is something that I need to tell you."_

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I pulled Alice onto the bed and sat down, and I set into my story.

All throughout the time I spoke, Alice remained silent, but closely listening. I found it easier to tell if I kept my head down, but every so often I would hear her sharp intakes of breath at something I said. I couldn't help but glance up and see the pained and concerned look in her eyes.

Every time that happened, I found myself getting choked up when my eyes would meet hers, so after the third time I kept my gaze to my entwined fingers resting in my lap.

I relayed my past to her in as much of a emotionless and hurried voice as I could. If I spoke about my past sorrows without connecting my emotions, then I could get through it. There was no need for me to cry and show my weakness any more then I already was.

I told her about my mothers death and how things had drastically changed after it. How my "life" with Phil had been about equal to that of a punching bag, thus explaining my many gruesome scars.

It felt like I had talked for hours.

After I had finished, I was proud I had managed to do so with dry eyes. A small and meaningless victory. I looked up to see what Alice's reaction would be to my story.

Surely she would tell me to leave her house, and how someone like me deserved what I had gotten. How she never wanted to see someone as pitiful as me ever again.

To my surprise, I saw her face filled with sadness as a steady flow of tears cascaded down her cheeks. It was such a difference to her normal peppy and excited expression, that it took me off guard.

When she didn't say anything, and continued to stare at me, my face blushed in nervousness and I looked down again.

I had never told anyone any of those things. I figured no one would believe me, or think I was just looking for pity. Alice was probably getting to those thoughts soon, but was too disgusted with me to even speak yet.

"So yeah, that's all," I stated lamely so as to kill the silence while I bit down on my lip. If she was going to boot me from her house, I'd rather she did it soon.

"Oh Bella." She cried and suddenly wrapped her thin arms around me. "I had no idea. I mean, I thought there might be something wrong, but never something to that magnitude. I'm so sorry."

This was definitely not what I had been expecting.

I awkwardly hugged Alice back in shock, while I felt her tears continuing to flow down her face, and now onto my shirt.

She finally pulled away after a minute and looked me over.

"Are these all from him?" Alice asked me as she hesitantly touched one of my scarred arms.

I nodded my head and watched as her fingers ran over the multiple overlapping white scars that coated my arm.

With the tears still falling from her eyes, she looked up and stared at my face. Why hadn't she told me to leave her house?

"Can I...Are there more, can I see them?" Was she really asking to see the rest of my disfigured body?

I bit my lip harder, trying to decide what to do. She must of seen the uncertainty in my eyes, because she quickly grasped my hands and started to speak quickly.

"I just want to know what he has done to you. If you would rather I didn't, then I understand. I know it's weird, but I just want to see so that I will know the full story."

I searched her sad face, and almost felt a sort of relief. It seemed that she had excepted my past and was truly concerned. Course, maybe all she felt was pity for me.

"Ok Alice,"I said slowly. "I feel as though I can trust you."

As I spoke those words, I suddenly realized that they were absolutely true. I did trust Alice. She had show me nothing but kindness and honesty, even if she did it out of charity.

Standing up I looked down and remembered I was wearing the dress still. Taking another deep breath I tried to ready myself. At this rate all of my deep breaths were going to make me hyperventilate.

I removed the dress quickly and gave it to Alice.

I had never been this exposed around someone before. Not even really my mother. When she was alive, I used to lock my bedroom door when I changed. There was no need for anyone to see how truly hideous I actually was.

Standing there awkwardly in just a bra and underwear, I clasped my hands behind my back and watched Alice.

She was still sitting on the bed and leaning forward inspecting me. There was a thick layer of sorrow across her face as she looked me over.

Her eyes finally settled on my stomach, where the worst of Phil's bruises were still visible from when we had last been together.

"Bella, are you scared he will find you?" Alice asked me in a quavering voice, she had finally stopped crying. I was touched that she was so strongly effected, even if it was just pity.

"Yes. I can't help but jump every time there is a knock on the door or my phone rings, even if I know it is just you." I told her with my eyes cast downwards.

Alice deserved the real truth after all her kindness. I was a little surprised in myself for sharing my fears so openly though. I really was weak.

"I'm so sorry. That's terrible."

"It's fine Alice, it isn't your fault. What happened to me was my own fault."I tried to ease her pain and worry. She really didn't need to be so upset.

"None of that was your fault. You don't deserve any of that crap you went through." Alice told me in a sure voice.

I didn't see the point in trying to argue with her, even if she was wrong. I knew we wouldn't get anywhere.

Just then her door was thrown open as we heard Emmett's voice.

"Alice have you seen my football..." Emmett trailed off and was standing in the doorway with a shocked and confused look on his face as he took in the scene.

The only thing I saw was Edward standing behind him with his mouth open, and eyes wide. He was so gorgeous, even with that expression. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Alice and I must of looked pretty odd when they had walked in. Me standing in just my underwear while she sat on the bed looking closely at me with her face still wet from her tears.

My face burned as I grabbed the dress off Alice's lap and held it up to shield my body.

"EMMETT! Do you not know how to knock! You and Edward GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND SHUT THE DOOR!" Alice shrieked at them as she stood.

"Umm, yeah wow. We'll just come back later."Emmett quickly said as he pulled the door shut. Edward was still frozen, with his eyes locked on me as the door slammed in his face.

"Bella, I can't believe them. Gosh, I'm really sorry. Why don't you get dressed before those idiots come back."She started to apologize.

I was far too embarrassed to even reply. I just turned and tried to get as quickly into the bathroom as I could.

With the door shut behind me, I reached for my clothes with a shaking hand. I felt like I was convulsing.

Edward must be throwing up somewhere right now. He had been too grossed out to even move then he saw me, that he probably had run away as soon as he was no longer rendered stationary from my gruesome sight.

Now all the Cullen children knew how ugly I was.

Throwing my clothing on as fast as I could, I finally went back to Alice. I went to hand her back the dress, she crushed me with another hug.

"I truly am so sorry Bella. My brothers are so stupid sometimes. They should know to knock, at least Edward should," She said as she pulled away. "I'm not taking that dress though, It is yours. Along with the other clothes I got for you."

"Alice, I can't accept this, or anything else you got me. You really shouldn't have." She really didn't need to waste money on me. It was unnecessary.

"No Bella, they are my gifts to you. You deserve them. If you won't take them with you, then I will just hold on to them here for when you need them."

"Fine," as long as she kept them here, then they are technically hers. "Could you maybe not mention what we talk about to anyone though."

"I don't know. This is something really serious. Maybe you should talk to the police, or maybe my dad. What if Phil tries to find you? You should at least be protected." There was a frown upon her face as she tried to decide.

"Alice, I don't want to bother anyone else with my sob story. I don't need a pity party. I'll agree to think about talking to the police or your dad, if you just promise not to tell anyone what I told you. Please."

She looked reluctant to agree, but finally after a moment she nodded her head. "I really think you should talk to someone who can help, but I promise not to tell anyone if that is what you want. It is your life."

"Thank you Alice. I appreciate your concern, but I'm not ready to talk to anyone else about it." I explained to her. "I think I should head home now, I'm kinda tired."

"Are you sure? You could stay and have dinner with us again if you like. I know my parents would love for you to stay again." She looked like she was scared for me to go, like Phil would show up while I was home.

"That's very nice of you to offer, but I should really go Alice," I needed some time to think.

"Ok Bella. Thank you for talking with me, I'm glad you trusted me enough. I can't even imagine what it must of been like for you, but I'm so glad you are here now. Just know that you can call me at anytime, no matter how late it is."

"Thank you." There was nothing more I could say to her kind and honest words. I didn't deserve her as a friend.

Placing the dress on her bed, we left her room and started our way down stairs. As we made it to the living room, I could see Emmett sitting on the couch waiting for us. He jumped up and rushed over to me. This would be awkward.

"Crap, I'm so sorry Bella. That was really stupid of me. I was just trying to see if Alice knew where my football was, because I convinced Edward to play with me. He usually never wants to play, so I was excited and didn't think about knocking. I didn't even know you were here," he quickly rambled off while wringing his hands together.

My face blushing red. I could see that he really was upset by what he had done, and was really sorry. I had never seen him so flustered, when he was usually so bubbly. It was obvious he was embarrassed. He looked like a little boy who got in trouble for hitting a baseball through a window or something.

"I know it was an accident Emmett, I'm not mad," I told him through my own embarrassment.

His face lit up, and his frown was gone just because of my simple words. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug that cause me to laugh and forget my embarassment. He then set me back on the floor.

I couldn't be upset with such a big cuddly bear, but I guess Alice could.

"Emmett, if you ever fail to knock on my door again, I will pop all of your tires and hide all of your weights. I will be telling Rosalie about this though. You need a good punishment so that you don't so it again," Alice told him with malice in her high pitched voice as she gave him a sour expression.

Emmett looked as though he was about to be shot. He'd been wearing a grin when she threatened him, but when she mentioned Rosalie it turned into a look of panic.

"Alice please no, she'll kill me. Please. Bella forgave me, why do I have to be punished." The poor guy looked so fearful. It would almost be funny if he wasn't so scared. This giant muscled guy cowering in front of a tiny pixie of a girl.

"You need to learn to respect peoples privacy,"Alice stated, clearly closing the discussion.

She turned and smiled at me, while Emmett hung his head in defeat and slumped back to the couch to sulk.

"Thanks for, you know, everything Alice," I said awkwardly. It was weird for me to have someone know so much. Even if I didn't tell her all my fears and worries about it, she still knew more than anyone. I didn't know how to act around her now.

"Bella, it is really no problem. I'm just so glad you trusted me. If you change your mind about dinner, feel free to come over. Call me if you need me." She answered and gave me a tight hug.

I was surprised that I could almost answer the hug back without too much of a problem. I still felt weird from that type of contact, but I guess Alice was really helping me break that.

She released me and I turned to leave. I thanked her yet again, and said good bye.

Alice gave me a good bye and then assured me that Edward would getting a talking to, just as Emmett had.

My heart gave an involuntary skip at his name and I smiled trying to cover it up, while telling her not to punish him too bad.

She gave me a peculiar look as though she saw something in my expression, and then smiled. I wonder if she was thinking of the conversation from this morning. I ignored it.

Giving each other good byes again, I finally left and made my way slowly back to my house.

Stepping inside and locking the door, I went into the kitchen where I plopped myself down in a chair.

With my head in my hands, I sat attempting to clear my mind and relax. It had been a very long and trying day. It was then, that I heard a soft knock at the front door.

My head shot up, giving me a painful crick in my neck.

While massaging the pain away I got up and headed to the door.

It was probably Alice again, trying to give me the clothes she had bought me. I knew she would try and make me keep them, even if she said she would hold on to them. That girl and clothes.

Pulling the door open, my heart pounded in my chest when I saw that it clearly was NOT Alice. Now I was in major trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**_ Ah yes, finally you will know who our mystery visitor is. You guys are great with your reviews. Keep them up. They seriously give me a boost when I read them._

_p.s. Be sure to check out my silly one shot I posted yesterday. It's called_ Beauty Time Blunders_. It's just a funny little thing about what Alice and Bella talk about when Bella is getting a makeover. I'll tell you now that you will be laugh...although it may just be at me instead of the actually story. Find out._

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly none of this is mine...although it will always hold a place in my heart._

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I was lost in his startling green eyes for a moment before I could acknowledge him.

"Hello Edward," I murmured as I felt the blood rush to my face. His name filled my heart with warmth and I felt a tickle of happiness as it passed my lips.

This beautiful boy had practically seen me naked and now he was standing on my doorstep, probably here to laugh at me.

"Bella," he breathed my name in his velvety voice making it sound like music, " I owe you an apology."

He owed me an apology? If anyone should be giving an apology it should be me, for burning his eyes out.

"I umm, I don't really understand." I stammered. He didn't owe me a thing. If anything, I owed him my life, just for gracing me with his presence.

"Perhaps I should come inside, if that is fine by you." I replied smoothly while giving me a small smile.

Unable to answer back in an eloquent fashion, I settled for a nod of my head. It was better then making a fool of myself with incoherent speech.

I pulled the door open and moved to the side so that he could enter. As Edward walked past me I was overcome by his mouth watering scent. Closing the door I motioned for him to follow me to the kitchen, with a wobbly hand.

He gracefully slid into a chair while I dropped into my own.

"As I was saying, I owe you an apology for earlier today. Emmett and I should of know to knock, and by failing to do so we invaded your privacy in a terrible way. Can you ever forgive me?"

All throughout the time he spoke he had been looking to his hands folded on the table. At he pleaded for my forgiveness he looked up and stared deep into my eyes with a burning sincerity.

"Edward," I cleared my throat past his beautiful name as I played with a strand of my hair, " You don't need to apologize. It was embarrassing, but not intentional. I should be the one to apologize."

I peaked up though my lashes and saw him watching me with a confused expression. I could barely believe my luck at having a god sitting in my kitchen.

"You should apologize? For what?" he questioned as he leaned towards me.

"For what you saw." I answered while burying my face in my hands. " How could you ever forget something as gruesome as that."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you. I saw nothing gruesome, merely a beautiful, but sad girl." He was probably talking about Alice, she was the one who was crying and the obvious beauty. "Emmett on the other hand found it rather exciting."

"What?" I exclaimed as I looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well, he thought you two were having a lesbian moment, and was upset that he didn't get to watch. It wasn't until I reminded him that Alice was in love with Jasper and our sister, that he relized his mistake. He was honestly a tad grossed out that he had thought of Alice that way. I almost wish I'd had a camera to capture his face." Edward explained as a chuckle passed through his flawless lips.

"You're joking?" I couldn't help but laugh loudly with amusement. Hearing about that, almost made the whole situation laughable rather then humiliating.

"I still don't understand why you would feel the need to apologize to me, when it was a fault of mine and my brothers." Edward spoke after a moment. His amused expression was now replaced by a serious one.

"I'm just sorry that you had to see me like that. I'm actually surprised you want to come anywhere near me after seeing how truly ugly I really am." I might as well get to the point so he can stop pretending he wasn't scarred.

"Is that what you think of yourself Bella?" he inquired incredulously with an almost angry expression. I looked down and nodded. He finally stated with a soft voice, "Then you don't see yourself clearly at all."

He had to be pulling my leg. He probably meant that I saw myself as far too beautiful and that I was worse then ugly. No one as perfect as him could ever find any beauty in me.

It seemed as though he heard my thoughts, because suddenly I felt his smooth hand lifting my chin up, causing me to meet his gaze. I could feel the same electricity from the nights before.

"You are far too beautiful to look so sad," he told me with a soft light within his eyes. My face glowed a bright red, but I couldn't make myself look away. "We've barely just met, and already I feel as though I've known you my entire life. You mesmerize me."

Studying his smooth face, I could see no uncertainty in his word, but I couldn't bring myself to believe them. They were far too amazing and perfect to be real.

"You don't believe me do you?" he questioned me after scrutinizing my expression. "What is it you are thinking?"

Do I dare follow my head which is telling me that he is lying, or do I follow my heart which is beating of a rhythm of hope. Perhaps I should follow my heart, which until now had remained dormant and dead. What could I lose, I already had nothing. I already was nothing.

I bit down on my lip and attempted to string together the words of my dearest dreams.

**Edward POV:**

After I had acted like an idiot and barged into Alice's room with Emmett, I couldn't get the image of Bella's perfection out of my head. She was flawless.

Even from where I had been standing I could see the scars and bruises across her body though. It brought forth a fire in my chest. Who had done that to her? Even if she was clumsy, I doubted very much that she had gotten all of those from falling. Those were inflicted.

I couldn't help but imagine what I would do to the monster that harmed my poor sweet Bella. That possessive article again..."my." As I thought of her as mine, I couldn't stop the joy from bubbling in my heart. If only she were mine. But she would never feel that way for me, she never could. She was too perfect.

I could see the soft curve of her creamy white body in my mind, and just as quickly as they flashed in my brain, I tried to banish them. She probably thought I was a pervert.

And here I was now, sitting in this angels kitchen. Shortly after she had left my house I wanted to run to her and beg for her forgiveness. I didn't even bother to call her, I rushed past Alice shouting out my destination, and now sitting before her I was suddenly spilling my heart out to her.

As soon as I had brought my hand to her soft chin, something I'd been dreaming to do, I knew there was no turning back. I had to tell her how I felt or I would surely combust.

Waiting for her to rebuke me and kick me out her door, I thought over our last words. Did she really think of herself as so repulsive? She was a goddess, worthy of only the finest. It pained me to see her so upset, and to know she felt that way about herself.

I watched her looking down struggling with her reply to my confession, my eyes entranced by her pink pouted lips that I so desperately wanted to kiss.

She suddenly looked up, searching over my face with her sad brown eyes.

"You asked what I am thinking. I think that you can not honestly mean what you have just said, no matter how much I wish for them to be true." Bella answered in a quiet murmur.

My heart leapt at her words. She wished for them to be true? Could that possibly mean she felt for me?

"Oh but I do mean them, they are the most honest words I have spoken within my life. My world was dreary and dull until you stepped into it. Now everything sparkles with a brilliance as to which I've never seen. Every millisecond I spend within your presence makes me feel truly alive, but the time is never enough to fully satisfy my need to be near you."

It was now or never. I was spreading myself in front of her and hoping she would find something worthy in me. If I didn't tell her how I felt now, then I never would. I would rather her push me away, then for her to never know how dear she was to me.

Bella stared at me wide eyed, never breaking my locked gaze. For a moment I thought I saw a light of hope flash into her eyes, and her face flushed.

"Really?" She questioned unbelieving. "Why? There is nothing about me that could attract someone as beautiful as you Edward."

She thought_ I_ was beautiful? If I was beautiful, then there was yet to be a word to describe how glorious she was.

"You are kind, and stunning, and caring, and I want to learn everything about you. Everything about you draws me in." I told her, gazing into her brown pools. I could get lost in them, and watch them for hours. " I can understand if you don't feel the same way, but I can no long hold in my feelings for you. They are just far to strong to attempt to suppress any longer."

My chest ached as I spoke those last words. It would surely kill me for her to turn away from me.

"I feel exactly the same way." Bella whispered almost inaudibly, her delicate face shining even more beautiful beneath her fresh blush.

My heart soared at her words, and I couldn't keep myself from grinning happily. I reached across the table and took one of her small hands within mine, while with the other I reached up and brushed my fingers against her silky smooth cheek. She was so soft and warm.

Bella closed her eyes, and leaned into my fingers caressing her face. I cupped her cheek into my hand and held the weight of her head in my hand. Even in a content almost sleep like state, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

"So what do was do now?" I asked quietly after a moment, breaking the comfortable silence.

Slowly she opened her eyes and seemed to search my face. She looked so tired and sad. I began to rub soothing circles in the back of her hand. I just wanted to take away all her worries and pain. I would rather I felt it, then her.

"I'm not sure. It's all so new to me," Bella replied.

"I know what you mean. I've never felt anything like this before." I admitted. Suddenly my curiosity peaked, "You have never felt like this for anyone? Not even one of your boyfriends?"

She blushed slightly and shook her head against my hand. "I've never had a boyfriend. What about you?"

I looked her over feeling surprised and lowered my hand so that I was holding both of hers. How could someone as perfect as her not of had a boyfriend. Any man would be crazy to not be interested.

"No, I've never had a boyfriend either." I answered, trying to lighten the mood and make her laugh.

She smiled brightly and chuckled at my feebly joke. He laughter was so amazing. I found myself wishing I could bottle it along with her smile so that I would always have it with me.

"You know what I mean Edward." She said as she bit her lip waiting for my answer.

"No, I've never had a girlfriend."

"Really?" Bella asked me. I could see the curiosity burning behind her eyes. "Why not, you could have anyone you wanted."

"No one ever was an interest to me," I shrugged. "That is until now. I would like to get to know you Bella."

Her face pulled into a beautiful smile that lit her up entirely."I would like to get to know you too Edward. Very much."

Smiling back at her, I squeezed her hands lightly to show my happiness.

Suddenly I felt her tug a hand away from me. My stomach dropped for a moment, when I thought she was having second thoughts about me. My tension eased when I saw it was merely to stifle a yawn. Looking around I saw out the window that it was already dark.

"You must be starving, and you look exhausted. Let me get you something to eat, and then you can go to bed." I told her. I felt bad I had taken up so much of her time.

"I'm not very hungry, but I am tired." Bella admitted.

"I'd feel better if you at least ate something Bella."

"No, I'm fine. You're probably hungry though. You should head home. I'm sure your parents are worried by now. I think I'll just head up to bed." She answered sleepily as she rose from her chair.

She took a step forward and swayed unsteadily with her eyes shut. Just as she was about to topple over, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her upright against me. She really was exhausted.

"You can't possibly make it to your bed on your own. Which way is your room?"

"Upstairs." She answered groggily and looked up at me confused. "Why?"

I quickly lifted her into my arms and headed towards the stairs. She was a light as a feather. I could feel her soft petite body pressed against mine, and I was in heaven.

"Edward!" I heard her protest in a sleepy voice.

Ignoring her, I brought her quickly up the stairs and headed towards an open door at the end of the hallway. Walking into the room I knew it was hers but the suit case on the ground near her bed.

I made my way over to the low bed and placed Bella's feet on the floor. I pulled her tight against me with one arm to support her, and moved her covers back with another. I sat her down on the bed and removed her shoes. She was really out of it, and just allowed me to help her.

I slid her under the covers and tucked her in, staring down at her beauty.

Bella's eyes opened slightly, and she spoke in a slurred voice, " Please lock the door Edward. Please."

Even near sleep, she seemed fearful of something. Now was not the time to ask, but I would find out soon. Anything that frightened her was my business.

"Of course my love. Sweet dreams." I answered her and lightly kissed her forehead. I felt a pulsing shock go through my lips at the contact with her. I could taste Bella's sweet skin on my lips, and smell her intoxicating scent.

I watched her slipping into sleep and turned to go. The last thing I wanted to do right now was leave from within an inch of her, but I knew I needed to get home. My mother would start to worry even if Alice told her where I was.

I saw a piece of paper and a pen near her suitcase and picked it up. Tearing a scrap off the sheet, I wrote a small note and placed it on her pillow next to her precious sleeping form.

As I made it to the front door, I made positive it was locked for her and stepped out into the misty air. Walking towards my house through the darkening evening, I felt a smile across my face and an almost pep in my step. I was just so overjoyed I was fit to burst.

There was something special growing between us, and for once I felt eager for what the future would bring.


End file.
